Amy's Song
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: This is a story about Amy's destiny. There is ShadowxAmy and a song by Evanescence. Rated for acts of violence. sequel is now up Yay!
1. Amy's Past

**Amy's Past**

Amy was sleeping in her room when suddenly her eyes snapped open, her back arched and her room which had been enshrouded in darkness began to glow a dark yet bright pinkish colour, anyone who walked into the room would jump back in surprise gasping as the pink glow seemed to be emitted by the young pink hedgehog whose mouth was open in a silent scream lying on the bed. Sweat mopped Amy's brow.

"No... Not now....... I don't want to lose everything yet," whispered Amy in a strained voice as she gasped for air.

The pinkish glow died down and Amy fell back onto the bed panting for breath, she struggled to get into a sitting position. Sitting on the bed she looked over her body knowing what had just happened, but too scared to make sure. After a few minuets Amy turned her head looking towards her white dressing table, she held her hand up.

"Picture here." She said, still looking at the dressing table where a picture frame was, in seconds the picture disappeared only to reappear in Amy's out stretched hand.

Tears came to her eyes as she stared at the picture; it was a photo of the sonic team at their last outing, everyone was there to see the meteorite shower. She remembered Tails and Cream playing tag with Cheese whilst Vanilla watched on. Knuckles was with Rouge, he was blushing like mad whilst Rouge had a sexy smile on her face. Sonic her former love was posing for a giggling Sally and Shadow..... Shadow and Amy were sharing a tender kiss under the image of the full moon.

Amy remembered when she and Shadow had first started going out.....

_Flashback _

Amy was running around the forest, tears rolling down her cheeks because today she had given up on her love for Sonic. He had yelled at her out of frustration pushing her away calling her nothing more then a foolish fan girl who does nothing more then get in the way. She ran not knowing or caring where she ended up as long as she was alone. Sonic had run after her to apologize, his face showing mortification when he had realized exactly what he had said and who to, but Amy, who was to devastated to hear what he had to say, unconsciously used her power to get away from him, leaving a confused blue hedgehog running around station square looking for his friend who was miles away by then.

It was pouring down with rain by the time Amy had decided to rest, her red dress was plastered to her body; she was soaked to the bone. She looked up to the sky, rain mixing in with her tears and the sound of her sobs echoing off in the distance.

Looking around Amy realized she had no idea where she was, taking shelter from the rain under a tree; she hugged her legs to her chest in an attempt to get warm, wishing she had brought a jacket or something along with her she continued to cry.

After a while her tears subsided and Amy stood up, looking to the sky she panicked seeing as it was still raining and had become quite dark. She was debating on whether or not she should stay where she was or start on her journey home. Her mind was made up for her however when Amy heard a rustling of bushes sending her already distraught mind into a wave of panic.

She took off in the opposite direction of the noise only to have a pack of hungry wolves trail after her.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy let out a scream as wolves pounced at her making her change directions, she pulled out her Piko Piko hammer and attempted to attack the pursing wolves only to have her Hammer flung away from her leaving her utterly defenceless with this magical seal still on her. She continued running, looking over her shoulder every now and then to see where the wolves were. Not looking where she was running she skidded in the mud and ended up rolling down the embankment, knocking her head on all the rocks along the way. She heard distinctive snaps and cried out in pain.

Amy came to a stop when her back hit a tree at the bottom of the embankment; her clothes were all mudded and torn. Amy could feel a sticky wetness roll down her face. She tried to move only to scream out in pain. Her head was spinning and her body ached all over. Amy struggled to lift up her head, her vision was blurry and growing black at the edges, looking up she saw the wolves at the top of the hill start to make their way down towards her.

Amy felt tears come to her eyes knowing there was nothing she could do, laying her head back down, she submitted herself to her fate and waited for her death to come praying that it would be quick and she would be put out of her pain and misery.

Amy waited for what seemed to her like eternity, squeezing her eyes shut tight, rain still pouring against her delicate face. She opened her eyes as she felt a presence close to her, but whereas she was expecting to see a ravenous wolf, she instead saw a black hedgehog with red streaks decorating his quills.

"_Shadow?" _she thought not quite comprehending what was happening. She heard the hedgehog curse as he took in her battered form, bending over he gently picked her up, grunting out an apology at her hiss of pain. He whispered comforting words to her but she was too disorientated to make out what he had said. Feeling her consciousness slip further away by the second, she whispered a small thank you, not sure if he would hear before blacking out.

Amy drifted in and out of consciousness looking towards her saviour's face she could detect a hint of fear and worry in those red irises of his.

"Shadow...." she whispered drawing his attention to his precious cargo, "Please don't leave me......" she chocked out coughing out a bit of blood making Shadow's fear intensify.

"I promise not to leave you Rose." She heard him reply before she passed out again.

The next time Amy awoke she was in a white room, the sound of a heart monitor was ringing through her ears. She sighed tears coming to her eyes again as her memory caught up with her until she heard it. It was the sound of soft snores coming from her left. She winced as she tried to move to get a better look her eyes going wide with shock as the image of a sleeping Shadow came into her eye line. He was sat in a chair arms crossed emitting tiny snores, Amy smiled as she watched him sleep. An old man entered the room.

"Oh my goodness you're awake," said the man dumbfounded. He came to her side checking over her vitals before continuing, "Well I must say Miss Rose you are one lucky girl, it's a miracle that you're even alive. When Mister Shadow brought you in you had broken 4 of your ribs puncturing your left lung as well as a minor fracture to your left leg and a broken right arm." he said.

Amy's eyes were as wide as dinner plates at the list of injuries she had sustained looking at her body to discover a cast on her left leg as well as her right arm and fingering the hospital gown she could feel bandages around her ribs, turning to look at Shadow again she whispered softly.

"Wow Shadow saved me."

"Indeed he did. He absolutely refused to leave your side once during the 2 weeks you've been out due to your head injury."

Amy's eyes widened even further _"2 weeks!!!" _she screamed in her head a blush forming on her cheeks at the thought of Shadow watching her whilst she slept, she turned her head once again as the doctor continued talking.

"I should go and inform your other friends of you return to consciousness."

"Other friends?" she asked not quite understanding why Shadow had stayed with her this whole time.

"Oh yes a Mr Sonic was quite distraught when you were brought in, as well as a Mr Knuckles, Miss Rouge and the 2 tailed fox and young rabbit," replied the doctor trying to remember the names of all her friends who had visited. Amy sat in silence for a while not noticing as the doctor made his way out.

_"Why would Sonic be here? I thought he hated me," _she thought. She was brought out of her musing as she noticed movement from her left wincing again as she turned to see Shadow stir and eventually wake up. He stared at her, a slight smile gracing his lips at the sight of her before it quickly disappeared again.

"So you're awake I see." He stated standing, looking her over.

"Yes I am, thank you." She stated smiling. She grimaced a bit at the pain her body was still in Shadow apparently saw this and came to her side trying to help make her comfortable, before replying.

"For what?" He asked in a sympathetic voice.

"For saving my life, and staying by my side, you didn't have to." Shadow gave another small smile before replying.

"You asked me to Rose, besides I don't mind. I needed to stay here and make sure you didn't get into anymore trouble," he replied earning a small giggle from the pink hedgehog. They sat in companionable silence enjoying each others company. Amy's heart was beating fast as thoughts of her and Shadow came to her mind. She felt safe with the ebony hedgehog, wishing the moment would last a life time only for it to be interrupted by an apologetic Sonic as he burst in through the doors.

_End flashback_

Amy smiled as she remembered that Shadow had come to temporally live with her, helping her take care of herself, knowing she couldn't in her condition, and somewhere along the line love bloomed and the two had never looked back since. A laugh escaped her as she remembered how Sonic had treated her when she had awoken, buying her hundreds of get well gifts as well as apology gifts, even though she had already forgiven him. She even thanked him because it brought her to Shadow.

Amy sighed knowing that she was going to lose Shadow because of a destiny she didn't want. She didn't know what was meant to happen. She hadn't really thought about it for the 3 years she's known Sonic deciding to take care of it later. But now it seemed that it was only yesterday that she was deemed the demon child. Amy shook her head to clear it deciding not to go into it again however it was a futile resistance as she found herself thinking of her life before she meet Sonic and friends.

_Flashback_

_4 years old_

A little pink hedgehog was hiding behind the leg of the table, blood trailing down her from various cuts she had sustained. She had done it again, done the "demon thing", she was confused not knowing what she had done that was so bad to be treated this way after all she thought she was doing the right thing helping the sick kitty that had stopped moving. Dolly had said that the cat had gone to heaven but Amy wanted the cat to come back to make her friend stop crying. She put her hands over the dead creature that had been hit by a car, her hands glowed pink and suddenly the cat was moving again, everyone stared shocked at what had taken place. It was like time had stopped and just like that she was declared the devils spawn knowing that this wasn't the first incident to have happened.

The town's people became mad, calling the child names, spiting at her and hitting her down. She cried as she was kicked in the stomach. She tried to run and call for help but everywhere she turned she got nasty glares and kicks as well as punches, she ran home bleeding from cuts. Her mother stormed into the house and Amy could see her anger at the embarrassment even from where she was hiding. Amy bit her lip trying to squelch the sob coming from her as her father came in, he was radiating hate and it scared the 4 year old.

"Amy get your sorry ass here now!!" he screamed, Amy who was too terrified to move was trying to get her disobedient legs to stand knowing the longer it took the worse it got.

"Daddy I...I'm Sorry," she stuttered only to receive a hard slap across her left cheek.

"How many times I got to tell ya?! I ain't your daddy!!! ARGH! I curse the day we found you in our garden! Should of just left you out in the rain!" the older brown hedgehog screamed pointing to a purple hedgehog who looked at the child with the upmost disgust.

_10 years old_

Amy was crying her eyes out hugging her legs to her chest. She really didn't mean to do it this time, really, but she just couldn't stand to see the person in pain, so she healed them instead. Again the town people weren't happy, they never are. Even if she only uses levitation to get her neighbours Frisbees that had gotten stuck in a tree, or accidentally breaks down a door when she's not watching her strength, or when she moves so fast people can only see a pink blur.

"Demon child!" they call her, but she'd never hurt a fly and only ever tried to help people.

She was a loner and had no friends. No one to talk to and for a while she forgot her own name because everyone just calls her demon brat or worse.

"See you next time sexy," called Elmer an adult green hedgehog who was trying to pull up his flies. He was her punishment this time. Their reasoning was that a demon is nothing more then a whore and should be treated as such. She had to deal with this for years. She hated her life all the beatings she received because she wanted to help people and now that she was old enough her body was as they put it "useable", it never stopped for her. Her life was a nightmare that she was convinced she would never wake up from.

Well she had had enough, drawing her power she summoned a dagger made of light with the intention of ending her suffering. With no more thought she raised it high and slashed her wrists watching, as her life giving blood seeped out of the wound.

"Oh no you don't you brat," was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.

The next time she awoke she was in an all white room. Her head was killing her, lifting her arms she saw her newly placed bandages that covered up her only chance to escape this nightmare. Groaning she laid her head back against the pillow enjoying the feeling of sleeping in a bed for days even if it was an uncomfortable hospital bed. She didn't even bother to lift her head as she heard someone enter her room, waiting for the expected lecture about how demons should suffer for all eternity. She got an unexpected surprise as an unknown voice spoke to her.

"Hello Amy, my you are a very lucky girl to be alive. Now I'm here to talk to you about why you tried to kill yourself as well as to get information, now if my questions are too hard you don't have to answer them, ok?"

Amy nodded her head in understanding sitting up to see a person she had never met before; he was a young yellow rabbit, probably in his early 20s. He smiled at her trying to reassure her.

"Now Amy can you tell me where you are?" Amy nodded surprised that he had called her by her name; her usual doctor just bandages her up and kicks her out.

"We're in Blue Achers Hospital." She replied still being on guard in case this was some sort of trick.

"Good I'm glad to see your memory is ok......" he said before he was cut off by Amy.

"Who are you? I don't know you?" she asked suspicion laced in her voice.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Doctor Jesse Rose. I'm here to help," Jesse replied, hoping to put the girl's mind at ease although from the state of her he knew he would have to earn her trust. It was obvious that the girl had been highly abused. "Now Amy I need you to tell me what had happened to you before you were brought to the hospital," he said in a serious yet gentle tone trying his hardest not to frighten the girl.

"I was punished for doing 'demon deeds', Elmer was my punisher before I was brought here," she replied in a nonchalant tone having been through this for years.

"How long has this go on for?" he asked not sure what to say, as he indicated to her cuts and grazes.

"The beating have been going on since I was 4.... the other thing has been happening since I turned ten 2 weeks ago." She said pointing to her privates. The doctor nodded not quite sure what to say, if what she said was true, she had been beaten from a young age and raped for 2 weeks. He looked at her chart going through all the injuries that she had sustained over the years, looking back at her he stared into her eyes, feeling tears fall down his furry cheeks as he concluded that she was telling the truth. He had heard about a 'demon child' when he moved here 3 weeks ago from his colleges. He thought it was an unfunny joke and someone who had lived here longer would find it funny, either that or it was a movie he was not planning to ever see, from what he had heard from various people this child had gone through hell and back.

"Tell me can you really do all that I have heard about you?" he asked curious as to see the reason she was put through hell in the first place. "Please I just want to be your friend," he said meaning every word. Amy looked uncertain for a second. She stared into his eyes and he felt like she was searching his soul. After a while Amy had deemed him to be an honest person and gave him her trust? Why and how she could do that he would never know.

"Friend?" at his nod she continued, "I never had a friend before, I would like to be your friend?" she said although it sounded to him like more of a question. Jesse enveloped the girl into a hug feeling his heart break for the girl, the girl sat shocked not knowing what to do she hesitantly placed her arms around Jesse. "What was that?" she asked a smile on her curious face.

"That was a hug." Jesse replied in a sad voice at the revelation that she didn't know what a hug was.

"I like it!" she declared with a bright smile deciding to hug every time she could. Jesse returned the smile and chuckled. She held out her hand.

"Clipboard" she said, and then instantly the clipboard Jesse had been holding was in her hands. Jesse stared in amazement at what the girl had done before one of his colleagues burst in through the door.

"I see we can not stop our demon side can we brat?!" snarled an old fat blue fox as he checked her chart. Amy cringed at the name whilst Jesse looked absolutely appalled, "Well you're fine. Now out with you," he said grabbing Amy by her injured arm making her hiss with pain.

"Now wait just one minute, you are a doctor, you should be helping this girl not hurting her!" Jesse shouted Amy looked absolutely shocked at this; no one had ever defended her before, no one.

"Doctor Rose, she is the demon child. Now unless you want this town against, you I suggest you shut it," he growled tightening his grip on the girl who was now crying from the pain though trying to keep it hidden.

"Now you just listen here. I've heard about what she doe. She helps people, she is not a demon! This town is horrible to do this to a little girl................" he cried before he fell to the ground unconscious due to a hit in the back of the head from a hovering clipboard. Amy watched tears in her eyes hoping that her only friend would forgive her for what she had done, knowing that his rant would have put him in the same place she was in.

"Come along brat," taking one last look at Jesse Amy followed the blue fox out of the hospital, where she then made her way home to await punishment for her failed suicide attempt.

_1 week later_

Jesse had forgiven Amy straight away deciding that he would take her away from this town and give her the life that she deserved. He had come to love the girl as if she was his own. He wondered how she could remain so kind after all that had happened. He found out a lot about her, like she could also see dead spirits, though she kept it hidden for a good reason, never even talking to the spirits. She was a brave girl and never like to see people hurt no matter what the consequences. She was also smart and had an imagination the size of the ocean, she would often tell Jesse about her dreams of flying with dragons to swimming with dolphins.

Tonight was the night they planed to leave. Jesse had packed everything he needed all he had to do now was wait for Amy. When he heard a knock on the door he felt himself smile expecting to see a small pink bundle of energy, what he did not expect was to see an angry mob with torches at his door.

Amy arrived late at Jesse's hoping he wouldn't mind as she was trying to escape the house with out getting caught. She smiled as she saw his house, bouncing she rushed to his door only to fall to the ground unconscious from a hit delivered to the back of her head.

When Amy next awoke she had a killer headache. She tried to move her arms to sooth her thumping head only to find them bound behind her, looking around she could see that Jesse was also tied up, blood pouring out of a gash on his head.

"JESSE!!!" she screamed hoping that he was alright. He looked at her giving her a reassuring smile before he gasped for breath as a fist was implanted into his stomach. "JESSE!!!" she screamed again struggling against the ropes in a futile attempt to reach her friend. The rope bit into her skin making her wrists bleed, it wasn't long before their hosts had started to beat her too.

Amy was scared Jesse had been screaming in pain as they tortured him whilst she could do nothing except watch. But now he had stopped screaming and she could see that he had stopped breathing.

"No.... No... NOOOOOO! JESSE!!" she screamed tears rolling down her face. She knew Jesse was dead and therefore incapable of answering, but that didn't stop her from calling for him.

"This is what you get demon child, it is time to say good bye!" said the town's priest, moving out of the way to reveal a huge hole and a huge wooden crate. She watched as the placed Jesse in the crate. No longer struggling against them, just wanting to wake up from this nightmare, as she too was dumped into the crate not bothering to look up as the nailed their tomb shut and buried them.

Amy could hear the dirt fall onto the box. She sat in the corner hugging her legs to her as she cried over the loss of her friend. She cried for hours, knowing that she was just using up air, but not caring. Once she was sure the towns people had left, Amy just looked at the body of Jesse no longer able to cry.

"Amy...... Amy I don't have long, please.... please live a good life for me, I know that you can get out of here, please do that for me," Amy stared as Jesse's ghost appeared before her.

"But if I do I'll never see you again," she cried shaking her head at him; he sighed and pulled Amy into a hug.

"Amy you are needed.......you'll find love and you'll help save worlds, but you must escape this first. Please don't let the people of the future die," said Jesse smiling at the girl knowing he had won when her head snapped up to look at him. Knowing his job was done Jesse faded, passing over to the afterlife where he will always watch over his young Amy.

Amy stopped her crying. Her face becoming a mask of determination, pulling at her wrists and ignoring the pain it brought she eventually broke the ropes hold on her and started to untie her legs. Once that was done she looked up to the top of the box, punching her fist through it and using what she liked to call homing attacks, Amy escaped.

A hand shot out of the ground. If anyone was around they would have been reminded of those zombie films when the zombies climbed out of their graves. Once Amy was fully out she gasped for air and holding her hand over the grave she used her power to bring about a beautiful rose bush filled with pink and yellow roses.

Looking up to the sky Amy made a silent wish, _"I wish I was somewhere safe and that my powers were gone until I need them,"_ Amy began to glow pink and slowly her image disappeared leaving no trace of her behind.

The next time Amy awoke she came face to face with an older blue hedgehog.

"Hi my name's Sonic, what's your?"

"Amy. Amy Rose," she replied smiling.

_End flashback_

Amy blinked the tears away as she tried to forget about Jesse's death. She hadn't thought of his death since the night he died 3 years ago, never mentioning it to her friends. Not even Shadow knows about her past. She sighed, looking towards the clock that read 2:03, _"Great,"_ she thought getting up, knowing she wouldn't be getting back to sleep tonight.

Amy decided to train in the outside world for the first time in 3 years. She put on her running clothes figuring it would be better to do this away from the house. She ran to the beach and claimed a spot under a palm tree. Holding out her hand she called forth a dagger of light.

"Still got it," She said to herself. She then decided to see how her fighting was, as the only time she ever trained was in the "Dream Garden," which is a plane her spirit goes to when she meditates.

After 2 hours of training outside Amy decided it was time to visit Jesse. Sitting under the palm tree she closed her eyes and evened out her breathing. The next time she opened her eyes she was in a beautiful garden, filled with many critters.

Looking around Amy finally spotted Jesse; he was sitting at a bench drinking a soda.

"JESSE!" she called happy to see him. Jesse looked up smiling before a confused look dawned on his features.

"Amy what are you doing here? I thought you were going to take the week off, you've been training here almost everyday."

"Nice to see you too," she said with a chuckle. "I'm here because....... it's started," Amy said, tears coming to her eyes, Jesse looked up in shock.

"But it's not supposed to start for....... for at least 2 more years," he said bringing the girl into a hug.

"Hmp. Tell that to them," Amy replied, taking a seat opposite to him. "Coke," she said as a soda appeared in front of her, taking a sip she sighed turning her head to watch as children ran past playing tag. Jesse looked at her with sad eyes knowing that this was going to be hard for her.

"Amy, when are you planning to tell Shadow and your friends?" he asked hoping that they could help her.

"I don't," she replied not bothering to look at him even when he gasped at her answer.

"What? Amy they can help you and what about you and Shadow? I thought you loved him," he said shocked at this new revelation.

"I'm leaving in 2 weeks, I can't have them involved, it's too dangerous, besides what if........" she trailed of tears in her eyes, Jesse knew what her unspoken question was. Taking her hand into his he replied.

"Amy look at me, they won't think any less of you, and from what you've told me, they'll only be impressed and curious, but they are your friends."

"Friends? But if they find out what I am........ A demon doesn't have friends," she replied looking away from Jesse only to have him grab her chin making her look at him.

"You are not a demon, if anything you're an angel and besides everyone deserves friends and I know if you ever met a demon, you would try to befriend them," Amy smiled at Jesse knowing what he had said was true as her thoughts turned to Shadow, he wasn't a demon, but he wasn't exactly on their side in the beginning. However it didn't stop her from worrying.

Amy was suddenly jerked out of her peaceful meditation when ice cold water came into contact with her.

"Amy glad you're awake," looking towards the voice, Amy saw a red fox wearing cargo shorts and a blue top with a smug look on her face.

"Hello Simone," Amy ground out, Simone was the gang's new friend although she had a thing against Amy. Why Amy had no idea, Amy was always nice to her but Simone always tried to turn the others against her, even though the others couldn't see it. She also almost killed Amy one time, though everyone says it was an accident Amy was sure it was not.

"What do you want Simone?" she asked with a fake smile on her face trying to act nice.

"Hmmm, oh I don't want anything; I just thought you were asleep," she replied as if it was obvious with that smug look on her face.

"So you threw a bucket of cold water on me!" she cried annoyed at the girl who had ruined her peaceful moment with a long lost friend. Simone just looked at her and gave her a fake innocent smile before she turned and made her way back up the beaches' path. Amy huffed feeling annoyed knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to the garden in her temper.

"I don't like that girl," said a voice Amy recognized.

"Neither do I Jesse, she keeps trying to turn the others against me. What you leave to garden for any way? Won't the angels be annoyed that you left the afterlife?" she asked, giving the ghostly see through form of Jesse a smile.

"I came to make sure you were ok and to ask you..... Please at least think about telling your friends," replied Jesse ignoring her second question, Amy sighed but nodded her head in agreement, giving Jesse a bright smile, one which he happily returned before fading back into the afterlife garden waving his good bye.

Amy looked up to the sky _"This is going to be a long week."_


	2. Battling Eggman

Daffy here with the next update, sorry for the confusion, Jesse is dead and Amy was talking to his ghost. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy ;)

**Battling Eggman**

Amy had decided that she was going to tell her friends the truth to her past now that her magical restraints were gone; she had in fact planned to tell them in a week's time on the Wednesday, the day she was leaving. Amy started walking around the town hoping to find something to cheer her up, when she suddenly heard a whoosh pass by her. Looking up she saw her old crush Sonic coming to a stop before her.

"Hey Amy! You ok you look kinda down?" he asked looking at her face.

"Hey Sonic, I'm fine, listen I need you to do me a favour," she asked trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Sure Ames anything for a friend, you know that," he replied giving her that cocky smile of his. Amy smiled back feeling her heart sore at the word friend.

"I need to see everyone next Wednesday, please make sure you keep that day free, it's very important," she asked in a sombre voice.

Sonic could see Amy holding back tears and became very worried.

"Sure Ames, I'll tell the others too," he replied, before pulling her into a hug which she happily returned. "Sorry it looked like you needed a hug," he said with a smile.

Amy smiled back giving her thanks before she made her way home to call the others.

First Amy dialled Cream, then Tails, then Rogue who was with knuckles at the time, getting an agreement from both of them and lastly she called Shadow. They all agreed to keep the day free and to meet her at Ruby Park for the carnival.

Once that was done Amy left her house to take a walk in the park, hoping to clear her head from this problem. She sat down by the fountain, staring at her reflection. Her eyes widened as the reflection changed.

She was standing alone tears rolling down her face, suddenly it changed to her friends calling her names and kicking her, then there was Shadow. She ran up to hug him, but he pushed her down calling her a monster and cursing the day they ever met. Amy splashed the image away.

"They would never do that! Jesse's right they're my friends and I know deep down that Shadow would love me no matter what," she whispered, trying to reassure herself.

Amy sat up, looking around she saw that she was in the park alone, away from prying eyes. She smiled and holding her hand out she whispered.

"Coke," which suddenly appeared in her hand. She took a sip of the refreshing drink, throwing her head back to feel the sun warm up her fur. She smiled in content.

Amy looked at her watch to see that she had been sitting in the park for hours as it was now 4:00pm, _"Where did all the time go?"_ she thought sadly to herself. She looked around seeing that the park was now full of people, from kids playing games to old people playing checkers. She smiled as she watched a young couple walk by holding hands. Suddenly feeling the desire to be held Amy wrapped her arms around herself.

"You know, if you wanted a hug, you could have just said," Amy jumped as the voice of Shadow met her ears; she smiled giving him a hug. Shadow frowned as the hug she pulled him in wasn't her usual bone crushing one. "Rose are you alright?" he asked her, Amy put on a fake smile.

"Of course silly," she replied hoping to fool him. Shadow looked apprehensive before nodding, taking a mental note to speak to Sonic later about this.

"Well ok if you're sure.... come on let's go get some dinner," he said taking her hand.

"Actually Shadow I'm not very hungry right now, could....could we just take a walk on the beach?" Amy shyly asked.

Shadow smiled warmly at Amy before taking her hand.

"We can go anywhere you want my love," he said to her as they made their way to the beach.

Once they reached the beach Amy looked out to the ocean, hypnotised by the waves.

"Wow It's beautiful," she said, even though she had seen this so many times before, she felt that this was the last time she would actually get to enjoy the scenery with the one she loved.

Amy sat down pulling Shadow down with her; she rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. They stayed like that as the sun set enjoying the chance to be in each others company.

"Shadow," she said drawing Shadows attention to her. "You know I love you right?" she asked a pleading look on her face. Shadow looked at Amy seeing that she looked like she would cry he pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

"I know that you love me and your affection is returned, I love you with all my heart."

Amy looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. Shadow turned his head deepening the kiss, eventually the broke apart for air and sat holding each other.

"Come on I'll take you home," Shadow said after awhile. He picked her up as she placed her arms around his neck enjoying the warmth he provided. Shadow took off into a fast run shielding Amy from the cold, when he reached her house; he set her on her feet and walked her to the door. He gave her a kiss and was about to turn to leave when Amy's voice stopped him.

"Shadow......" Shadow turned to look at Amy who had a shy look on her face and was avoiding eye contact, "Shadow would you stay here with me for tonight?" she asked tentatively.

"If that is what you wish. I'll sleep on the couch," he replied walking past her.

"No," Amy said grabbing his arm as he went by. "Would you sleep in my room, I... I just don't want to be alone," she said timidly again avoiding eye contact.

Shadow sighed before answering.

"Amy I would do anything for you, but please tell me what's wrong?" he asked. His eyes boring into hers as he waited for an explanation.

"Shadow there are some things that you don't know about me and I promise I will tell you in due time but...... I guess....... sigh....... next week marks the anniversary of when I met Sonic and the others, but not just that, it also marks the anniversary of...... of the death of my best friend. I wasn't lying to you when I said I understood the pain you felt over the loss of Maria, and well I haven't....... I guess I'm just scared that I'm going to lose you too," she said her voice going off into a whisper. Shadow look shocked at this He had always thought that Amy had a happy life but with this information he couldn't help but think _"What else has she been through?"_

"Rose I never knew....."

"No one knew, not even Sonic," said Amy interrupting what Shadow had to say. Shadow brought Amy into a protective embrace.

"I promise you Amy, that I will never leave you, no matter what," replied Shadow in a serious tone as he felt Amy begin to cry into his chest whilst he was rubbing her back in a comforting gesture. After awhile Amy's crying had stopped, Shadow looked down at her only to find that she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, chuckling at the smile it produced on Amy's face.

As carefully as he could, Shadow picked Amy up, making sure not to wake her as he made his way to her bedroom. He tucked Amy under the sheets before walking round to the other side of her double bed and climbing in himself. As he was about to drop off he felt Amy unconsciously scoot closer to him, lying her head in his chest. He smiled and placed his arm over her in a hug as he fell asleep with Amy in his arms.

Today was Tuesday. It had been a busy week for the young pink hedgehog. What with spending the day shopping with Cream and Rouge Thursday, and ignoring a mean Simon who had joined them. Helping Tails with his experiments on Friday and joining Rouge and Knuckles for dinner that night with Shadow. Training all day Saturday to the point where she collapsed having to have Shadow find her and bring her home. Fighting Eggman Sunday and trying to convince the others that she was ok. Monday shopping again for an outfit to wear for the club that the gang was going to. She laughed as she remembered that the club they went to was a karaoke club and that they all had a go even though she had to drag Shadow up there with her to sing a duet. She had enjoyed herself that night and won the karaoke contest for her rendition of One Girl Revolution by Superchick, the only thing that ruined the evening was when Simone "spilt" her drink on Amy ruining her new dress.

But now it was Tuesday and here the team were, fighting Dr Eggman and his newly updated giant spiderbot. There was no way it would fail this time like it did two days ago now that he had improved it. Sonic was using his homing attacks along with Shadow. Amy and Simone were trying to bash the arms away, Amy with her hammer and Simone with a big stick. Tails flew Knuckles to the top of the spider where he tried to dig into the creature, but no matter what they did the robot was unaffected.

"Sonic let's try pushing it over the cliff into the ocean!!" called Tails seeing no other options.

"You heard him every one!!" shouted Sonic telling everyone to go with Tails' plan. Shadow Chaos speared the bot backwards towards the edge becoming frustrated as even his attacks left no mark on the spiderbot. Sonic being the main target, was using his speed to help lure the robot closer to the edge, while Knuckles, Amy, Simone and Tails set ready a rope to trip the spiderbot, once this was done they moved out of the way to help Sonic and Shadow. Amy thumped the robots head causing it to stumble back, Simone and Tails were using Tails' newly designed laser guns, shooting at the legs, while trying to avoid the sticky venom the robot spit out.

Knuckles fell getting his body stuck in the sticky web as a rocket was aimed for him, spelling his doom, Amy seeing this throws her Piko Piko hammer causing the rocket to explode before hitting Knuckles. Simone watched Amy with nothing more then annoyance, smiling she aimed at a tree behind Amy causing it to fall towards her. Amy saw this and jumped out of the way only to get knocked over the cliff by the spiderbot.

"AMY!!!" Shadow screamed seeing her fall and watching in horror as the Spiderbot went over too, certain that she would be crushed. Amy heard Shadow scream and watched as the spiderbot toppled over the edge, thinking quickly Amy turned seeing nothing but ocean underneath her changed her fall into a dive. Once she entered the water Amy began swimming like crazy knowing that if she didn't move she would be crushed by the robot.

Amy smiled as she saw the robot sink pass her glad that she had made it, she began swimming up to the surface only to feel a sharp tug on her dress. Looking down she saw that the spiderbot had grabbed her dress and was pulling her down with him seeing as he was too heavy to float or swim, he was sinking down quickly.

Amy tried to squirm free from its grasp only to have it smash her painfully up against the undersea rocks causing her to lose air and giving her cuts as she was scrapped down the rocks.

"AMY!!! AMY!!!!" The others were on top of the hill calling for her getting no response they feared the worst.

"I'm going in after her!" cried Shadow ready to dive in for her, only to have the others hold him back. "Let go of me!!"

"Shadow stop it she's gone! We can't lose you too, jumping in after her would be suicide!" cried Simone trying to reason with the black hedgehog who was struggling in Knuckles' and Sonic's grasp.

"No I love her I'll never let her go! AMY!! AMY!!!" he called tears in his eyes.

Amy was getting desperate. She could feel herself losing consciousness from lack of air. Thinking quickly she turned to face the spiderbot and shouted out.

"FIREBALL!!!" launching a fiery attack at it, losing the last of her air as she shouted threw the water. The fireball hit the spiderbot melting his metal shields causing a huge explosion.

The gang on the cliff jumped as a ball of fire rose up from the ocean's floor.

"Amy," whispered Shadow knowing that he had lost another loved one as tears fell down his cheeks.

Amy was blown though the rocks on the ocean floor, she struggled to stay awake her lack of oxygen was making it self known to her. She continued swimming for the surface hoping that she'd be able to make it, it was a futile attempt. Her eyes closed as her lungs refused to work. Her limbs just floating around her, in her mind Amy dreamt, her life flashed before her, all the pain and suffering, meeting Sonic and the others, falling in love with Shadow. Then she saw something new. It was all her friends fighting some unseen assailant. They were all broken and bleeding, struggling to stand. She watched as Shadow forced his legs to stand.

"You won't get away with this Zero! We will stop you!"

"Stop me? Ha! Even without the pink goddesses power I can defeat you!! Good bye pests!!" Amy watched as this so called Zero aimed at her beloved, Shadow screamed, and then it was over. Shadow fell to the ground his eyes dull and lifeless, his chest still.

"SHADOW!!! NOOOO!!! SHADOW!!!" Amy screamed. Her eyes snapped open. Holding her arms out she summoned a wave, knowing that her limbs were too tired to work; she used her power to push herself to the surface.

Tails had tears in his eyes. He looked down to the ocean where his friend had fallen. Behind him Shadow and Sonic were bashing the ground in anger and sadness. Knuckles was at his side facing the Tornado as he struggled to keep his tears in check and Simone was walking to the Tornado sounds of her sobs reached his ears. Tails looked out to the ocean having seen something unusual, a smile spread over his face, he laughed as tears of joy rolled down his face.

"AMY!! Guys it's Amy!!" he called turning to the others.

Amy reached the surface, her lungs taking in the air greedily as she chocked out the water in her lungs. She grabbed onto a small rock formation that was beside her, one that had survived all the events, using the last of her strength she pulled herself onto the rock. Rolling onto her back to see all her friends at the top of the cliff looking down towards her. Using sheer determination she forced her arm up and made Sonic's favourite thumbs up sign, waiting for the others to rescue her.

The others were at the top of the cliff cheering for her. Sonic and Tails were dancing while Knuckles stood there with a smile letting a few tears of joy escape. Shadow was ecstatic he smiled so wide it was a wonder if his cheeks hurt meanwhile Simone looked on with mild disgust hiding her face from the others.

Tails had hovered down there picking Amy up and bringing her back to the gang. He didn't even touch the ground before Shadow had pried her out of his arms.

"AMY! Don't you ever scare me like that again! I'm never letting you out of my sight!" he cried into her quills as he rubbed her back. Amy winced making Shadow look at her. She was covered in scrapes and burns, she smiled at him.

"I'm ok Shadow just a little tired," she whispered as she stroked his face. Shadow picked her up and took her to the Tornado's sick bay, he stayed by her side as Knuckles and Sonic bandaged her wounds while Tails and Simone were in the cockpit getting ready to take off.

"Hey Tails, can I ask you something?" Simone asked shyly.

"Sure Simone what do you need?" he replied with a smile. Today had been a tiring day for them all but the fact that Amy was alright had left everyone happy and wanting to celebrate.

"Well tomorrow is my birthday and I wanted to spend it with my friends at the new carnival at Ruby Park," she replied, a hint of longing in her voice as she daydreamed how the day was to go.

Tails grimaced knowing that he already had plans.

"Sorry Simone but Amy has called a meeting for tomorrow and I promised I'd be there," he replied in regret, looking to Simone he could see her eyes start to tear up.

"But it's my birthday, can't you postpone it. I mean if it was that important for the team she would of invited me. I am a part of this team you know," she said sniffling.

"Yea but......" replied Tails before he was cut off.

"And besides after all her injuries she should rest. I'm sure she won't mind if you call in sick. She'll probably appreciate it, after all you know her, there's no way she would cancel the meeting even if she felt ill," she replied putting on her puppy dog eyes and making her bottom lip quiver, making Tails sigh.

"Ok I'll come," said Tails after some deliberation, after all Simone was right. It was for the best and why hadn't she invited Simone she is on the team too.

Once the gang had got back they had decided to celebrate the defeating of Eggman as well as the survival of Amy. Once they had landed they called up Rouge and Cream letting them know about the celebration they had decided to throw, telling them to meet them at Rouge's club in 2 hours.

Amy had decided to keep a causal look for celebrating, choosing to hide her newly acquired wounds under a dark blue cardigan wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath. Instead of wearing a skirt she chose to adorn a pair of light blue bell bottoms that had a Red rose stitched at the bottom. Her hair she had decided to have tied back in a black and red hair braid that Shadow had bought for her. She looked at her wrists seeing Shadow's power rings that he had lost during the whole Ark thing; she had worn them everyday since Sonic had given it to her when they all thought Shadow had died. She chuckled knowing that she had never told Shadow about them, she had treasured them since she got them, _"It's silly I know but if I ever lost it.... It just reminds me that Shadow is real," _she thought to herself as she fingered it in her hand.

Amy was brought out of her daze as she heard a soft knocking on her door. She slowly made her way to the door due to her injuries. She knew she could heal them but she had to keep up appearances around the others which is why she had decided to heal them later.

Opening the door she smiled to see a pear of ruby eyes staring into her jade ones.

"Hi Shadow you ready to go?" she asked in a cheerful voice as she gave him a hug which he gladly returned.

"Are you sure you're up to this tonight Amy?" Shadow asked concern in his voice.

"Yes Shadow, I'm perfectly fine and if I'm not I'll come home," she said trying to put his mind at ease. He nodded uncertainly before Amy claimed his lips in a kiss, and they both made there way to Club Rouge choosing to walk there by going through the park.

By the time they arrived everyone was there. They were all sitting in the V.I.P area at Rouge's own personal table. Shadow guided Amy to the table making sure that none of the partying strangers accidentally knocked into her.

"Amy, Shadow glad you could make it!" called Sonic as he made a space for the two to sit in, giving Amy the seat by the wall to help support her.

"Amy are you ok? Sonic told us what happened," asked Cream in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine Cream, don't worry about it," Amy replied with a smile.

"I must say I'm impressed, from what Sonic told me, it's a miracle your alive," complemented Rouge with a smile watching as Amy blushed.

"Thanks Rouge, it was nothing really....."

"Nothing! It was awesome, we were alike AMY NO! And then BANG!!! A huge explosion and then we were like NO AMY! And then there you were swimming and alive," bounced Tails who was holding an almost empty pixie stick.

"Tails you've had to much sugar again," commented Amy smiling as his blush caused the group to laugh. Simone came back with a tray full of drinks passing them out to everyone, giving Amy a fake cheery smile; she sat down and started to talk to an energetic Tails and a happy Cream.

Amy laughed as Rouge dragged a highly embarrassed Knuckles over to the dance floor. His blush deepening as she put her arms around him. Shadow saw Amy smile and turned his head to see what had caught her attention. He grinned as he turned back to her, clearing his throat to get her attention.

"Erm Amy..... Wanna.... Dance?" he asked shyly feeling a blush rise on his cheeks. Amy chuckled before eagerly nodding her head as she accepted Shadow's hand as he led her to the dance floor.

Simone smiled seeing this as her chance to ask Sonic and Cream to come to her 'birthday'.

"Sonic, Cream there's something I want to ask you," she said drawing their attention to her. "Tomorrow is my birthday and I wanted to spend it with my friends," she said looking at the table.

"Sorry Simone but I promised Amy I'd meet her tomorrow....." said Sonic before he was cut off.

"Yes I know, Tails told me, can't you postpone it for one day? I only get one birthday a year and besides Tails said he'd come," she said using her puppy dog eyes. Sonic and Cream turned to Tails.

"Tails we all promised to meet Amy tomorrow....." Cream started.

"I know but if it was anything to do with the team she would have invited Simone too right? And besides Simone said her wounds were really bad and that she most likely wouldn't cancel anyway even if she was hurting," Tails replied cutting Cream off.

"I don't know, I promised," said Sonic only to stop as he heard Simone sob.

"It's not fair she doesn't like me! She's probably only arranging this thing because she knows my birthday is tomorrow!" cried Simon into her hands hoping that will get them to come.

"Amy is not like that!" cried Cream defending her friend.

"Oh no? Then why did she invite everyone but me?" the red fox cried feigning hurt making her bottom lip pout.

"She does like you, she's always nice to you."

"Then why does she blame every mistake on me!" Simone cried into her hands, Sonic, Tails and Cream looked to the dance floor where Amy was dancing. It was true that Amy had blamed Simone, and had a real go at her for every little accident.

"Ok fine, is Amy coming to the Party?" asked Sonic giving in, his question only made Simone cry harder.

"I told you she knew it was my birthday already...... but I think I would rather her rest tomorrow anyway," Simone added as an after thought.

Eventually Knuckles and Rouge returned to the table while Shadow and Amy were still dancing. Simone went into her explanation act and after a while of debating the team had decide to go to Simone's party, choosing to let Amy relax and explain what she wanted to talk about on the Thursday instead.

"Great now I only need to convince Shadow, can you do that for me Sonic, it could be your birthday present to me," Simone asked Sonic getting into his personal space making him blush.

"Erm I'll try," he replied not really able to say no to this request from this position. Meanwhile Shadow and Amy were still dancing. Shadow was being extra careful not to hurt Amy or break any of her stitches. He kept their moves slow neither one caring if the danced out of time with the music. When the song ended Shadow lead Amy back to the table where all the others where chatting, what caught Shadow's attention however was that there facial expressions showed worry and uncertainty. Amy oblivious to this took a sip of her drink that Simone had got her. Diet coke nothing alcoholic after all she didn't want the alcohol to mess with the painkillers in her system, not to mention she was underaged.

"Right I am going to the little girls room to freshen up," Amy said heading toward the female bathrooms. Shadow watched her go making sure no one knocked her before he sat down.

"Ok what?" he asked the others, at their blank expressions he snarled. "Out with it Faker! I know you want something." Sonic looked down before replying.

"Shadow tomorrow is Simone's Birthday and......"

"And you want to blow off Amy for Simone," Shadow interrupted ending Sonic's sentence.

"Come on Shadow you can see the condition she's in, it's probably for the best. I'm sure whatever it is she wants to tell us can wait one more day. Amy almost died, she needs the rest, to be honest I'm surprised you brought her here tonight," Sonic said. Shadow snarled at him before replying.

"I didn't bring her here, she wanted to come. You know what she's like. When she get's an idea in her head there's no stopping her."

"Exactly! There's no way she'll cancel so we'll cancel for her. Come on it's Simone's birthday," Sonic replied trying to pursued the dark hedgehog.

"Then why not just tell Amy, I'm sure she'll happily go to Simone's party instead," Shadow replied crossing his arms.

"See that's the thing Simone said she already told Amy about her birthday last week hoping that she would bake her a cake and......." Sonic trailed off not sure how to say this. Shadow raised his brow before a look of realization appeared on his features.

"Amy would never intentionally set up an outing just to ruin someone's birthday!" he cried appalled that they could think that about their friend. Sonic sighed before replying.

"You have to admit Shadow; Amy doesn't like Simone she always yells at her over all the recent accidents..."

"Those recent accidents, as you put it almost killed Amy!" cried Shadow interrupting Sonic thinking about the last accident, of course no one saw Simone aim for the tree or even shoot the tree so he obviously wasn't talking about that. Meanwhile during Shadow and Sonic's argument Simone had slipped off into the girls rest room.

"Hi Simone," Amy called cheerfully to the fox who put on a fake smile and nodded back to her as a way of greeting. "Listen Simon, Tomorrow I'm having a very important get together at Ruby Park, if you don't have any plans I would like you to come," said Amy trying to be friendly. She may not like the female fox but she would never intentionally leave someone out. Simone gave her a knowing smirk before replying.

"Sorry Ames I already have plans," Amy nodded in understanding before she started to make her way out of the bathroom. As she was about to pass Simone stuck her foot out causing Amy to trip. Amy cried out in pain, feeling some of her stitches under her top break.

"Oh Amy are you alright? Stay here while I get the others," Simone said walking past Amy to the door, opening the door she stuck her head out and yelled. "Rouge! Shadow! Come quick!!" before she returned to Amy's side.

Rouge and Shadow heard Simone's call and before anyone could stop to wonder what had happened Shadow had dashed into the girls' restroom.

"Amy!" Shadow cried upon entry, running to her side he knocked Simone out of the way. Amy was trying hard not to cough out blood, knowing that Shadow would make her take a trip to the hospital; something she could not afford. Shadow gently rolled Amy onto her back as Rouge came in asking what had happened. She gasped at the sight before her.

"Rouge call an ambulance!" cried Shadow.

"NO!! Shadow I'm fine I just fell could....... could you just take me home please," said Amy, glaring at Simon as she said 'fell', before turning back to Shadow. Shadow sighed and told Rouge to cancel the ambulance. Picking up Amy bridal style Rouge directed the couple out through the back to avoid bumping into anyone.

Shadow carried Amy home, walking slowly with Rouge who had decided that she could help bandage Amy up and make her feel more comfortable. Once they reached Amy's house, Rouge dug out Amy's keys from her pockets, letting them in. Shadow took Amy over to the couch while Rouge went to get the first aid kit from the hallway cupboard.

When Rouge returned Shadow turned his back to the girls as Rouge helped Amy out of her clothes to reveal the bandages beneath Shadow turned hearing Rouge curse. Seeing that the bandages wrapped around Amy were now decorated red Shadow cursed.

"Amy you need to go to the hospital!" cried Shadow, blushing as he suddenly realized she wasn't wearing her top.

"Shadow, I told you I'm fine, only a couple of stitches broke, it's not life threatening" Shadow sighed knowing he could not persuade the pink hedgehog. He sat down next to her holding her hand and giving it a squeeze to make her feel better.

"There all done, Shadow get Amy to bed I've got to get back to the club," said Rouge as she took her leave. Shadow carried Amy to her bedroom blushing again as he helped her change into her nighty. Once he tucked her in he sat on the side of her bed.

"Rose about tomorrow you're in no condition to go out, please postpone it until Thursday," Shadow asked a hint of pleading in his voice, Amy shook her head.

"I'm sorry Shadow but this is too important to cancel and before you ask I can't tell you. Please believe me when I say it's important, if it wasn't I would of cancelled," she replied blinking away the tears from her eyes once she remembered what was to happen tomorrow. Shadow sighed in resignation, getting off the bed he bent down to give Amy a kiss on the forehead before leaving the house and heading back to the club.

Once he arrived at the club he walked over to the table where his friends were.

"How is she?" asked Cream hoping her friend was alright.

"She's fine Cream but Sonic is right Amy won't cancel tomorrow, so we're going to have to cancel for her," said Shadow earning a nod from everyone present. Meanwhile Amy had fallen into a troubled sleep dreaming of things to come, her body glowing pink as all her wounds were healed.


	3. Lies

**Lies**

The gang had decided that they were going to call Amy tomorrow coming up with an excuse to give her the day to rest.

Wednesday had come; Amy woke up and looked around knowing what she was going to do today. Getting up she picked up all of her photos before she shouted.

"Locket!" magically the pictures in her hand turned into a golden heart shaped locket. Opening it Amy could see her photos, thinking of one in particular the locket projected an image of the photo. It was of the last outing they had all gone on. Tears came to Amy's eyes at the memory and for the first time in days Amy sat down and cried. She cried for hours before she looked to the clock seeing that it was almost time.

Amy couldn't be bothered to pick out an outfit today, instead choosing to use her powers to get dressed. She imaged her usual red dress and shouted.

"Clothes!" however she got a bit of a surprise as the outfit she was wearing was a full black body suit. Amy looked at herself in the mirror liking what she was seeing. She was about to turn when something caught her eye, _"A button?"_ Amy pushed the button on her outfit to see that a black helmet emerged from the body suit giving her a biker looked, the helmet covered her eyes but left her mouth out for the world to see. She giggled as she thought of herself riding a motor bike, pressing the button again the helmet retracted and Amy made her way down the stairs. She had an hour left to kill.

Amy was about to cook herself something to eat when her phone rang, it was Vanilla ringing to tell her that Cream was ill.

"Oh no so she can't come......... well can I visit her instead....... oh I see ok well tell her to get well for me and I'll see her around." Amy sat down on her couch. "Probably for the best, she is just a kid after all." Amy said out loud to herself wrapping herself in a hug. Five minutes later her phone rang again.

"Hello............ Sonic? Where are you?.................. Eggman.............. are the others with you.............. They are, well are they ok?............. oh so you guys won't be able to get back in time.................... What about Rouge?................ She's with you too.............. No, no I understand................. Yeah...... Yeah okay see you tomorrow.......... Sonic!!! Sonic!!!" Amy looked at the phone as the line disconnected, putting the phone down she collapsed onto the couch and began to cry. She wasn't angry at her friends, they were just being heroes. She just wished she could of had more time with them.

After a while of crying Amy decided to go for a walk and take one last look at the home she had come to love. She was heading for Ruby Park deciding that maybe just one ride would help cheer her up. Well she is just a kid sorry teen you know.

Sonic hung up the phone turning to the others who all had sad looks on there faces he gave a fake cocky smile.

"Come on guys Amy said it's ok and besides it's Simone's birthday at least try to act happy."

The gang made their way to Ruby Park where they meet an excited Simone who was anxious to go on all of the rides with her 'friends'. She rushed up to meet them giving them all hugs which they happily returned thinking no more of Amy, knowing it was for the best that she rested for the day.

Amy was walking around the park. A sad smile on her face as she saw all the young kids having fun with their friends, it made Amy feel....... left out. She continued walking, fiddling with her new pendent, holding the heart in her hands, once she let go of the locket, it vanished, although Amy could still feel it and unless you knew about it, you would never see it; it was her hidden heart.

Tails and Cream were laughing at each other as the ate cotton candy while Rouge was laughing at Knuckles after he threw up after one go on the spinning tea cups. Sonic, Shadow and Simone were at the high strike attempting to win prizes. Around them a very small crowd had formed; Sonic lifted the hammer above his head and brought it down in one mighty swing hitting the bell.

"Heh, move out of the way Faker, I'll show you how it's really done," Shadow said pushing a smirking Sonic out of the way, Shadow brought the hammer down so hard the it knocked the bell at the top off. Sonic gave a playful glare at Shadow while the crowed whooped. Simone gave Shadow a congratulatory hug before calls of "kiss your girlfriend!" rang out among the crowd. Simone broke the hug from Shadow moving away from him, yelling out protests before one of the crowds members pushed her towards Shadow. Simone smirked having seen Amy enter the park during her protest and fell towards Shadow making sure that their lips touched.

Amy looked around the park, seeing a small crowd her curiosity got the better of her. She walked over to them, only to stop dead in her tracks. There in front of her were her friends and there was her boyfriend kissing Simone.

Amy slowly backed away tears cascading down her cheeks; she tried to stop but couldn't, _"How could they? They lied to me.... and Shadow I... I thought he loved me?" _she thought. Somewhere in the back of her mind a malicious voice snarled, Demons don't have friends!

Shadow pulled away from Simone a shocked expression on his face, that expression soon changed to one of horror as he saw Amy standing in the background crying her heart out.

"AMY!!!" he called making the others turn to see the pink hedgehog. Amy turned to look at all of them, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Tails, Sonic and Shadow. Mumbling words of sorrow under her breath. When they made a move towards her, Amy stepped back. The crowd had since dispersed leaving only the Sonic gang in it's wake.

"How...... How could you?" Amy whispered making the others strain to hear her.

"Amy it's not what you think please believe........."

"If you didn't want to be friends with me anymore! You could have just said, I... I thought..... Hic.... That we were hic...... I can't believe sob....... that you...... I've lost everything again!" Amy shouted before she ran out of the park ignoring her friends calls. Amy didn't care where she went as long as it was far away, looking up as she turned round a corner.

Shadow and Sonic turned the corner that they had seen Amy run round, standing shocked as they couldn't see her. The two fastest people alive had lost the pink hedgehog, had they looked up they would have seen the pink hedgehog sitting on the edge of the building crying her heart out, watching as the others caught up to the other two hedgehogs.

They day had gotten dramatically worse for the group and as if to mock them the heavens decided to cast open its' doors, releasing a storm that was bound to cause floods. The gang had been looking for Amy for the last 2 hours deciding to check if she had returned home the gang made their way back to Amy's. Amy however was sitting by the fountain getting soaked to the bone. Her eyes all red and puffy from crying. She turned to look at the water as the raindrops made it ripple in hypnotic patterns.

"How could they? I thought.... that we.... were friends," said Amy through her tears.

"A demon doesn't have friends!" Amy gasped at the new voice, she spun around and came face to face with one of her childhood tormentors.

"Elmer! Wh-wha are you doing here?" she stuttered trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Hello sexy, long time no see," he replied stepping closer to her.

"Stay away from me Elmer! Dagger!" she cried summoning her dagger of light. Amy lunged at him seeing as he took no heed to her warning. She gasped as she pierced his heart with the dagger, never meaning to actually kill the man. Looking up her eyes widened in shock, for standing there with a wicked smirk was Elmer, very much alive.

"Oh dear, did I forget to mention that I switched sides and joined Zero becoming an immortal?" Amy jumped back. She was suddenly surrounded by monsters that fell from the sky; they were black octopus looking creatures. Amy looked up hearing screams; she wasn't the only one under attack.

Amy pressed her helmet button before she launched an attack using her speed and combat skills to fend off the monsters. She found that her dagger could cut off their limbs and slow them down. Amy jumped back, a smirk gracing her lips, this would be hard.

Sonic and the others arrived at Amy's house to see that her door was wide open. Walking in they could hear someone rummaging around upstairs, the gang were shocked to see the place trashed. Sonic slowly made his way up the stair.

"Ames listen I know we lied to you but it's not what you think, we..... Hey you're not Amy. Whoa what are you.... Hey!" Sonic shouted as he was attacked by this mysterious octopus like creature. The others came up and gasped. Shadow snarled, this thing must have wrecked Amy's house.

Amy was panting, she had defeated the octopus creatures and had began to help defend the people in the city, telling them to evacuate, that this could turn out like that Black Doom incident. At the moment Amy was trying to pull out survivors from a collapsed building. She felt sick to her stomach as she came across burnt human remains.

Sonic and Shadow had taken the fight against this creature outside, only to be surrounded by more of these mysterious monsters, Rouge and Knuckles were helping Cream and Tails.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled, he found that his chaos attacks damaged these creatures, not much but enough for the others to get away. The gang heard screams coming from the town. Making their way to defend the town, they came across thousands of these creatures as well as some inky black mammoths and giant black looking wasps.

Amy was directing some of the survivors to the military escape trucks when she came across the others.

"Hurry get to the escape trucks, the towns being evacuated!" she screamed letting them know what was happening. Shadow pulled out his gun, shooting at one of the creatures that had decided to jump at her from behind.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked, Amy thought this was a stupid question till she remembered about the helmet.

"Just call me Midnight Rose," she replied dodging an attack from her left. "Fireball!!!" she screamed eradicating some of the creatures.

"Whoa," said Sonic and Shadow. Sonic's mouth was almost touching the ground while Shadow held a look that showed he was impressed. However Amy's attack wasn't enough as there were far too many, they were being driven back.

"Get out of here now! I'll hold them off!" she screamed knowing that it would be a futile attempt, but she had to try.

"We're not leaving you! Rouge, take Cream and Tails and get these survivors to the X-Tornado!" Sonic shouted giving orders.

"Chaos control!" yelled Shadow as he continued to fight along side Knuckles. Amy was fighting these creatures in hand to hand combat when she suddenly felt a powerful presence behind her. Turning around she growled.

"Zero," Amy said finding a tall being standing behind her, he was a red hedgehog, but unlike other hedgehogs he was a giant. He was wearing a black cloak to hide his features but there was no way Amy would mistake him as she had been dreaming about him all week. The being smirked at her before he charged at her. Amy dodged to her left only for Zero to shift in mid-air kicking her to the side. Amy skidded and came to a stop by Sonic.

"Midnight Rose!"

Amy stood up getting back into a fighting position before she charged at him, she feigned an attack to the right only to end up running straight through him, _"What?!" _she thought spinning around to see where he had disappeared to, giving Zero the opportunity to kick her in the back. The kick threw her small body through the closest building where she emerged coming out of the other side.

"Midnight Rose!" called Sonic before he charged for Zero, unlike Amy though Sonic's charge was hindered by an invisible barrier. Amy shook her head to clear it, looking up she rolled out of the way before she became the Midnight Pancake under this giant mammoth's foot.

Zero disappeared from Sonic's eye sight only to reappear directly above the city.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed getting every ones attention.

"I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION, THIS FIGHT IS PITIFUL! TRAIN HARD HEROES I AM GIVING YOU 5 MONTHS!! THAT IS IF THE PINK GODDESS CHOOSES TO COME WITH ME WILLINGLY!!"

Shadow looked up to zero his eyes showing confusion _"Pink Goddess?"_ Amy knew that there was no other way. The world needed the time to prepare if it had any chance of surviving. Sighing in defeat Amy's shoulders slumped letting Zero know she had agreed to his terms.

Amy was suddenly engulfed in a black orb and began floating towards her nightmare, she ignored Sonic's calls. She looked directly towards Shadow who was watching her with open curiosity.

"I love you," she mouthed to him before her world went black the remainder of her tears rolling down her cheeks.

Shadow eyes went wide as he watched the girl sacrifice herself for them. It may have been his imagination but Shadow thought he saw her mouth something to him.

"Wait come back!!" screamed Sonic chasing after the orb containing the girl. Shadow looked around, all the creatures they had been fighting were retreating into the air. "WAIT!!!" Sonic screamed again, he turned towards the others, "We can't just let her give herself up like that. Guys we have to save her!" he yelled to the others.

"How? We don't even know who she is. Besides she brought us some time, we need to use that to prepare or we stand no chance against this. We barely even made a dent in his army and look at the town! They destroyed it in minuets, Sonic I know you want to help her but in this case.... there is nothing we can do," replied Knuckles sombrely knowing that for them this was a lose-lose situation.

"But we can't just leave her!" cried Sonic looking to Knuckles.

"And we can't risk those things coming back; we need to help the survivors!" shouted Knuckles trying to get through to the blue hedgehog. Sonic's shoulders visibly slumped as he nodded his head in agreement .

"Guy's! What happened!!" the boys turned round to see Rouge, Cream, Tails and the head of G.U.N running towards them.

"Midnight Rose......she gave up her freedom to buy us 5 months to prepare for their next attack," replied Knuckles seeing as the others wouldn't reply. Cream and Tails gasped not even wanting to think about what could happen to this new heroine.

"So they're going to come back, well we'll be prepared this time. We won't surrender our planet!" declared the head of G.U.N. Sonic could feel his blood boil and the next thing anyone knew the director of G.U.N. was on the ground with the blue hero on his chest.

"The planet! Don't you care that right now they could be torturing that poor girl!!" he screamed in the mans face.

"Whoa Sonic that's enough!" cried Knuckles who was trying to pull the hedgehog off of the man. The man stood up and dusted his clothes; an unfazed look plastered on his face.

"It is a shame, but it is necessary to our cause," replied the man before he turned, giving orders to his fellow G.U.N. agents. Sonic was having a hard time keeping his temper in check and tensed as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Sonic, I know it's hard, but we have to take what we can, and from this mess, I doubt there will be that many survivors, and if there are, they should be our first priority," Rouge said turning the blue hedgehog around to look at her before she pointed to the surrounding area. Sonic felt his insides twist as his eyes came across: burnt remains, flatten remains and remains that looked to be half melted. Sonic turned to face Cream and Tails hearing a loud sob; Cream was crying and Tails was comforting her, shielding her from the grotesque scenes.

"It's ok Cream, you'll be alright," said Tails trying to sooth the distraught rabbit.

"But what about my mother and Miss Amy I.... I didn't see her anywhere!" cried Cream worried for her loved ones. What she had said caught everyone's attention; where was Amy? Shadow who was still looking at the spot where he last saw Midnight Rose eyes widened. He hadn't even thought about if Amy was in trouble. Without saying a word to the others he took off looking for the one he had hurt, ignoring Tails' calls.

"Shadow wait!"

"Let him go Tails, he's gone to look for Amy," said Rouge watching as the black hedgehog disappeared from sight.

When Amy came to she was aware of a dull ach in her shoulders. Looking around she could see that she was chained to the wall her feet mere inches off of the ground. Amy could hardly see as it was so dark, only being able to make out outlines of things. Without thinking Amy tried to summon forth her dagger only to receive a mind numbing jolt of electricity course through her body.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you," a voice called out from the darkness.

"Zero!" Amy snarled.

"The one and only. Now my dear if you look up you will see two bracelets, one on each wrist, they will be controlling your power as well as the one round you neck," smirked Zero in a smug tone, he walked closer to Amy who push her back closer to the wall in a futile attempt to get further away from the vile hedgehog. Zero chuckled at her efforts before he claimed her lips in a rough kiss. Amy's eyes widened in shock thankful that the helmet hid her fear that would be clearly shown in her eyes.

Zero was biting on Amy's lips trying to gain entry into her mouth to taste her but Amy refused to let him in. He growled before he implanted his fist into her stomach making her gasp for air giving him the opportunity to purge her mouth. He touched her body and Amy could see a malicious intent dancing in his eyes she squealed loudly as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Amy forgot about Zero's kiss, only being able to focus on the pain coming fro her stomach. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She tried to scream but was reminded of the tongue that forced it's way down her throat. The pain got worse as it spread throughout her body, she screamed in her mind, begging whatever god was watching over her to kill her, to end this pain.

Zero pulled away from her with a satisfied smirk and Amy looked down to see a black dagger embedded into her abdomen. She could feel blood surge through her throat, looking down she gasped seeing that her blood wasn't red like she would have expected but a horrible black.

"Welcome to immortality Rose," said Zero that sick smirk still plastered onto his face. Amy's body conversed as the wound healed around the dagger. Zero pulled the dagger out of her slowly enjoying her pain as the wound continued to slowly heal around the dagger.

Sonic and the others had joined in the search for any survivors. So far they had only found corpses and the survivors they had found never made it. Sonic could feel tears of rage and frustration in his eyes as he came across the dead body of a baby fox, looking to the sky he made a vow that these sickos would pay.

Shadow had been running for hours searching for his Rose, only stopping when his legs refused to run any more. As he fell to his knees he pounded the dirt with his fist before yelling.

"AMY!!!" he bellowed to the heavens. Shadow's ear twitched as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned ready to pounce on the intruder only to come face to face with a downtrodden Simone.

"Shadow......" Simone whispered. She averted her eyes as she held her hand out to him. Shadow looked at what Simone was holding, his eyes become blurry with tears as he cautiously took a red hair band from her, fingering the band he again fell to his knees. The band was covered in blood and the distinct markings revealed the owner of the band. AMY ROSE.

"Wher.....where did you find this?" he questioned in a shaky voice.

"I found it in the park, I'm sorry Shadow I tried to help her but there were too many and I lost sight of her," she replied hanging her head in sadness.

Shadow turned away from Simone clutching the hair band to his heart before he took off leaving Simone in the dust.

When Amy awoke she burst into tears knowing that Zero had violated her rights, turning her immortal. She always knew she was ever lasting but to be turned full fledge immortal? How many friends would she have to bury? How long will she have to suffer now that her only escape from torture had been taken away from her?

Amy felt herself shiver, looking down she could see that she had been striped down to her underwear, the helmet was still on her and so was the locket. She smiled knowing that these two objects could only be removed by her and her alone. She looked at her wrists, glad that she had stored Shadow's power ring in her hidden heart before the fight started.

"Shadow......" she whispered to no one, listening to the word echo around her personal hell. More tears came to her eyes as she thought of her friends and how they had betrayed her, _"It's not their fault. You're not meant to have friends, didn't you learn you lesson last time with Jesse? you're worthless and should be grateful that you had friends while you did,"_ Amy thought to herself not having the heart to be mad at her friends, never once blaming them.

Amy looked up as she heard someone enter her prison.

"Hello Sexy, I can't wait to hear you scream for me again."

When Shadow finally came to a stop he looked up and screamed to the heavens .

"AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he had lost his love. He had lost his best friend again. Shadow felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"I take it you failed to save another one of your loved ones," a voiced stated from behind him.

"Eggman! What do you want?!" Shadow asked in a cold voice not bothering to turn to look at the mad scientist.

"Simple, I want world domination, but I can't have that if the world is destroyed. So when you see the blue blur tell him that if he can work with me.... then I guess I could stomach working with him," he replied before he took his leave, leaving Shadow alone to grieve.

Elmer's session had left Amy bleeding and broken _"At least being immortal means I can never get pregnant,"_ Amy thought darkly. She was pleased that no matter what Elmer did she made no sound making a vow of pained silence. She would not cry, she would not speak, and she would not scream. She feared she would go insane not being able to express her emotions choosing only to display them in song and even then she knew that the song would always be the same; her song.

Her thoughts twisted to those below hoping that their heroes would be able to save them. She had already accepted the fact that no one was going to come to her rescue this time.

Shadow was staring at the home of his beloved. He stared at her front door, not having enough courage to enter the once beautiful home; his hand was stretched out reaching for the home, tears were spilling from his eyes. His arms dropped to his sides. His ears twitched and with out turning he said.

"What do you want Faker?"

"Simone told me what happened to Amy....... Shadow I'm sorry........ Amy was a great girl and a dear friend," Sonic replied in a shaky voice. Shadow turned around and could see that Sonic's eyes were red and puffy a clear sign that he had been crying too. Shadow moved towards Amy's house placing a kiss on Amy's head band before he placed it on Amy's welcome mat, turning he followed Sonic, taking one last look back, and whispering a good bye, leaving nothing but the tears that had dropped onto the head band as the only proof of his being here.

Rouge, Knuckles, Simone, Tails and Cream where at the excavation site. Trying to cheer each other up and talking about happy memories of Amy before a call interrupted them.

"Cream!! Oh thank goodness you're ok.... Cream honey what's wrong?" asked Vanilla as she enveloped her daughter in to a hug.

"Mother!!" Cream cried hanging onto her for dear life relieved that she was ok before her thoughts turned back to their lost member, "Mother, it's Amy..... She..... She didn't make it," Cream cried onto Vanilla's shoulder. Vanilla looked shocked and pulled her daughter into a tighter embrace whispering words of comfort as a few tears slipped out of her own eyes for the life of the young girl she had come to known.

Shadow and Sonic arrived at the excavation site, looking around Shadow could see people grieving over the loss of loved ones. He clenched his fist before he continued to follow Sonic.

"Hey guys," Sonic said in a depressed voice, "Eggman said he'd help us. I know I know but what choice do we have," added Sonic when he saw the disbelieving looks on there faces. Sonic sat down next to Tails pulling him into a comforting hug and letting him cry on his shoulder. Today had been one of the worst days of their lives.

After a while Tails had cried himself to sleep, looking around Shadow could see that Sonic too had fallen asleep his head resting on the two tailed fox. He turned and saw that Rouge and Knuckles had fallen asleep in a comforting embrace, looking to the other side her saw Simone asleep a little bit away from the group and that Cream had also fallen asleep. He watched as Vanilla went about trying to put her daughter and the others into more comfortable positions, draping a blanket around Cream and Cheese who Shadow had just noticed was asleep on Creams head. He turned again his back facing his friends as he looked up towards the stars; he tensed as a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see that Vanilla had taken a seat beside him.

"It's alright to mourn you know, Amy was a very well loved girl..... Sigh...... I can still remember the day they all met; it was three years ago today actually............" Vanilla said trailing off, Shadow grunted towards her, showing that he head heard, looking up to the sky his eyes widened as he had come to realise exactly what today was. Over 50 years ago today Maria had been killed. Three years ago today Amy's friend Jesse had died and she first met Sonic, last year today Amy had mistaken Shadow for Sonic at their first meeting and today in the present Amy Rose had died and these creatures had attacked.

_"Is it possible that it is all connected or is it just some sick cruel coincidence?"_ Shadow asked in his mind.


	4. Amy's Song

Yay!! The next chapter, enjoy.

**Amy's Song**

Five months had come and gone, the planets defence had been split into three major groups G.U.N., Team Sonic and Eggman enterprise. Working together these three groups had developed weapons to fend off Zero's mindless minions. Human and furry kind alike were being hunted down and exterminated, only a third of the planets population were left, the land had been ravaged by death and destruction. Tails, Eggman and G.U.N.'s top scientist were working on a secret weapon; the Master Emerald was their power supply. Using the Chaos Emeralds they had successfully duplicated the power to be used in the regular weapons as well as Dr Robotnik's robots. People had fled to live underground as areas above ground had become contaminated, making the area unliveable and some of the survivors had become violent turning to cannibalism to survive.

Zero was without mercy. He took no prisoners and even killed those who swore allegiance to him.

Shadow had come home from a battle. It had been exactly one year since Amy Rose had died and now they had lost another. Cream had been taken by Zero's laky; Elmer and Shadow had the duty of telling his friends the tragic news.

Shadow had walked into the groups new HQ. He turned to look at Vanilla before he averted his gaze. Vanilla had collapsed to the ground understanding what this gesture had meant. She cried for the loss of her only daughter as Rouge tried to comfort the grieving mother. Shadow went to tell the others about the loss of Cream and her pet Chao.

Amy was hanging from the wall her body was bleeding and broken. She didn't have the strength or the will for her body to heal. She coughed up blood as a swift kick was delivered to her midsection.

"Me and Shadow love each other. He's great in bed you know, funny that he never wanted to sleep with you isn't it? None of them miss you, you know? None of them even battered an eye when I told them you had died. You know what they did? They laughed, they had finally gotten rid of you. You were just a worthless pink bug that only annoyed people," Simone said as she beat the battered body of Amy Rose. Simone laughed, she had been apart of this from the start, a double spy. She had visited Amy every week to tell her what a worthless creature she was, and after a while Amy had started to believe her.

"Well I'd love to stay a beat you some more, but I have to get back to my friends, Demon!" Simone snarled spitting in Amy's face, she left knowing Amy wouldn't respond. She hadn't talked to anyone since she was first captured. The only time she spoke was when she sang, and she sang the same song over and over again. Zero and Elmer always flew into a rage around her trying to get her to scream, to whimper or even cry but no matter what they did Amy never broke.

Amy spent the next ten minuets thinking about the last year. She missed her friends even if they hated her. She misses sun light and the warmth, she misses fresh air, she misses clothes and most importantly she misses food, Amy hadn't eaten or be given anything to drink the whole time she had been here, her body however refused to die even without nourishment. The curse of being immortal. The only thing she could taste was the coppery taste of her own blood. For the last year she had been alone. She couldn't even get into the spirit garden and could see neither good nor any evil spirits.

Amy looked up as the door opened; she had trained her face not to show any emotion, however her eyes did widen for a split second at the sight of a small yellow rabbit, but not long enough for anyone to notice.

"Hey Demon! I got an anniversary present for you to keep you company," Elmer said looking towards Amy. He started punching her in the stomach, mad that she had stayed silent at his generous gesture, he turned to Cream. "Don't mind if Demon don't talk much, she don't talk to no one."

Cream was pushed into a room by the one they had come to know as Elmer. The smell was unbearable and the walls were decorated in what Cream guessed to be blood. He grabbed her arms and chained her to the wall, in the darkness Cream could see the outline of another being, when her eyes adjusted to the dark she gasped in surprise and glared at Elmer when he punched her, only to receive a sharp slap to the face. Opposite her she could see the form of a battered women dressed in nothing but her underwear, seeing the helmet she recognized the girl to be the Midnight Rose. Cream shivered in fear, what were they going to do to her? She dropped her head and cried as she remembered that they had already taken away her friends, first Amy and then Cheese.

Amy watched as Cream cried, she wanted to comfort her but was too afraid so she did what she always did; she sang.

_"Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
_

Cream lifted her head to hear the most beautiful and saddest song she had ever heard. She looked towards Midnight Rose and felt her heart break for her knowing that whatever she herself had been through paled in comparison to what the girl in front of her had been through.

"That's beautiful," she commented not knowing what to say, she waited to see if she would get any response, after receiving none she continued. "My name's Cream."

Amy raised her head to look at Cream as she attempted to talk to her.

"I know what it's like to lose some one. That man who grabbed me he...he killed my friend Cheese, they have killed so many!" cried Cream wishing she could move her arms to wipe away her tears. After a while Cream stopped crying. Looking back to Midnight Rose she could see that she was about to say something when the door opened.

Amy watched as Elmer came in expecting him to take his rage out on her. She was surprised when he ignored her and went straight to Cream, she watched as Elmer lifted her chin. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do, _"NO!! NOT HER!!" _she screamed in her mind as she tried to struggle against her bonds.

"Hello beautiful, I came here to give you a bit of fun," Elmer said taking Cream's head into his hands. He smirked when he heard Amy struggling violently against her chains, obviously she had figured out what he had planned. "I wonder if your virginity will taste anywhere near as good as Demon's over there did," he said licking his lips, savouring the look of fear she had in her eyes. He reached out to touch Cream.

"Leave her alone Elmer!!!!" ordered Amy, Elmer spun around in shock before his surprised expression changed to form a smirk.

"So it does talk. You have no idea how much I've missed your voice. Don't worry you'll get your turn. After all you are the best even, Zero only does you," he said walking over to Amy. He pressed a button on her bracelets. Amy's body jolted as her body was put through more torture; she felt blood and bile rise up her throat as Elmer made his way back to the terrified rabbit.

Amy struggled violently against her chains even though her body was put through pure pain. She could fell her rage build as she watched Elmer bend down to lick Cream's cheek, licking the tears he caused her to shed. Amy felt one of the chains holding her break but Elmer was to busy and arrogant to notice. The final push Amy need was given when she saw Elmer force his tongue down Cream's throat.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!" she screamed as she charged at the green hedgehog. Elmer turned around only to catch a punch to the face knocking him away from Cream; Elmer stood up and began unzipping his flies.

"What you going to do about it?" Elmer laughed as he walked closer to Cream. Amy had had enough she lunged at Elmer, her hand erupting through the other side of her chest, Elmer smiled until he realized he wasn't healing.

"How...." Amy got right up into his face as she answered.

"You fool! I and Zero have the same power! He can grant immortality, just like I can take it away," she snarled, Elmer's body was enveloped in a white light. Cream turned her head from the bright light as Elmer's body disintegrated.

Amy turned and walked over to Cream tearing her chains from the wall, pulling her into a tight embrace as Cream cried on her shoulder at what she had almost been through. Once Cream had calmed down Amy walked over to where her body suit had laid for the last year. Cream blushed, turning around to give her saviour some privacy.

Amy revelled in the feeling of being fully covered, the body suit fit her like a glove, magically reconnecting to her helmet; Amy smiled, time to get out of here.

Amy took Cream's hand helping her walk as she seemed to be injured. They stayed in the shadows and hid when necessary. Neither girl knew their way around. After walking around mindlessly for twenty minuets Amy looked a Cream and could see the tears the girl was trying to hold in due to walking on her injured leg. Amy picked up Cream throwing her on her back and shushing her when she squeaked. She began running towards where her instincts were telling her to go.

Amy's ears twitched from under her helmet, something was coming towards them. She ran down one of the side corridors only to find something coming from that direction too, looking up she jumped and grabbed onto a ledge, holding onto Cream, she waited until Zero's sentries had passed before dropping back down and continuing on with making their escape. She came to a split corridor and closed her eyes, waiting for her instincts to guide her. Left. She ran down the left corridor stopping when she saw guards coming their way up ahead. She turned to go back only to see guards approaching from that direction too. She spun around looking for a hiding place, she stopped when something caught her eye. A window, Amy looked out to see that her prison for the last year had been on a floating island. She looked towards her hands before she looked to Cream.

"Hang on Cream," she whispered manoeuvring Cream to her front rather then ridding on her back. Amy placed her hands on the wall concentrating she suddenly felt herself falling.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Cream when she had seen that they were falling. She buried her face into Amy's shoulder. Amy smiled it was good to feel her power back, she had meant to walk through the wall only to fall through the floor, quite good for her first try in a whole year.

"Cream open your eyes!!!" she called over the rushing wind.

"I can't! I'm scared!" Cream cried back hanging onto Amy for dear life.

"Trust me!!" Amy called back, she felt Cream nod against her chest. Turning in air Cream gasped at the sight before her; she hadn't seen anything like it and was convinced that she would never see anything like it again.

Amy grabbed her hand as the two spread apart, she grabbed Cream's other hand, forming a chain of two. Amy looked to Cream and for the first time in a year; she smiled.

Once they got closer to the ground Amy pulled Cream into a hug and levitated the two of them to land gracefully on the ground.

"Where do we go now Cream?" Amy asked not familiar with there new surroundings.

"We need to get back to HQ," replied Cream looking around the area to figure out where she was. Whilst Cream was surveying the area Amy had taken the chance to feel the warmth from the sun as well as take in the glorious light, though she was thankful that her helmet was tinted because Amy was sure after spending so long in the dark her eyes wouldn't be able to handle it.

Cream looked around and noticed one of the land markings. She gasped in fright catching Amy's attention and before Amy could ask what was wrong Cream filled her in.

"We're in cannibal territory, we can't be here!" Cream cried in fear. Amy had no idea that people had resorted to that kind of thing, looking at Cream she could see that the slightly shorter girl was scared. Amy smiled as she came up with an idea, she grabbed Cream and placed her hand against her head absorbing information on the new world. She stayed out of Cream's memories choosing to respect her privacy, only gathering information about recent events and the layout of the land. Once Amy was done she smiled to Cream.

"What did you dooooooooooooooooo ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Cream as Amy picked her up throwing her over her shoulder and running at a speed that could make Sonic run for his money. She came to a stop out side what looked to be an abandoned lair of Eggmans, placing Cream down Amy apologized.

"Sorry I read your mind, I could see that you were scared, if I did it properly then this should be the HQ you were talking about," replied Amy sheepishly. Cream spun around, a glorious smile erupting on her face before she pulled Amy into a bone crushing hug.

"This is it, you did it Midnight Rose!"cried Cream dragging Amy to the secret entrance. Cream looked around to make sure she wasn't being watched before she entered a password onto a computer revealing a hidden elevator. Cream pushed Amy inside before hitting the down button.

Sonic, Shadow, Eggman, Tails and G.U.N.s top squadron were going over battle plans when the secret elevator came to life.

"It can't be Simone or Rouge and Knuckles they aren't due back for another 4 hours," said Tails looking to Sonic. Sonic nodded signalling everyone to aim there guns to the elevator. He tensed as the doors seemed to open slower then usual, and sweat was starting to coat his forehead.

Amy's instincts told her that danger was ahead, she grabbed Cream as the doors open narrowly dodging the shower of bullets.

"I told you to hold your fire! It could be a friend!" shouted Sonic towards the G.U.N. team.

Slowly out of the dust and smoke, Cream became visible.

"It.....it can't be," stuttered Sonic. Tails jumped from his chair and enveloped the yellow rabbit into a hug crying tears of joy.

"But..... But how?" asked Sonic through his laughter, finally something good.

"Midnight Rose saved me," Cream replied pointing to the slightly taller figure that emerged from the elevator.

Sonic was about to envelope Midnight Rose into a hug when one of the G.U.N. officials blocked his path.

"Hold it. How do we know you're on our side?!" the soldier shouted at her aiming his gun at her, Sonic was out raged, this girl gave up her freedom for them last year and now they're accusing her of being their enemy.

Amy however was looking at Shadow, not once having taken her eyes off if him when she first entered. Amy's attention shifted to the argument between Sonic and the soldier.

"She could have been sent here to spy on us for all we know! And collect information for Zero!!" argued the soldier still training his gun on her. Amy scoffed drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Zero, cares not for spies as he has the ability to read minds, if he wanted something he'd get it, but this is just a game to him."

Shadow watched Midnight Rose, his heart pounding fast against his rib cage _"NO! I love Amy and only Amy, she is the only Rose for me!!"_ Shadow screamed in his mind willing his heart to calm down.

"What can you tell us about Zero?" Sonic asked her seriously, Amy sighed before answering.

"I can't tell you anything other then he has the powers of a god. I don't know what his plans are, the only time I ever saw him was when he came in to torture me," Amy replied returning her attention back to Shadow. Shadow quickly looked away hoping that she hadn't seen him staring at her.

Sonic sighed hoping that Midnight Rose could tell them of his plans but obviously she couldn't and he believed her. He looked to the ground when something she had said registered in his mind,_ "Whoa so she's been with that monster being tortured for a whole year," _he thought sadly.

"Thank you," he said drawing everyone's attention to him. Amy was taken aback by this however her face showed no emotion.

"For what?" she asked her face a neutral mask.

"For buying us time," Sonic said as he looked up to Amy showing her that he was crying Amy was surprised by this, her mask faltering for a second; she hoped no one had noticed. Sonic pulled the girl into a hug, one which she hesitantly returned after a few seconds.

Once Sonic released Amy his cocky smile returned to his face.

"Come on Cream I know your mother would love to see you and I bet you're just itching to see her too right?" Sonic asked turning to Cream. Cream nodded vigorously she turned to grab Amy's hand.

"Come on I'll show you around," Cream said, Amy looked to Sonic first. Sonic nodded letting her know it was okay, so Amy turned to follow Cream.

Cream led Amy to an underground hide out, she smiled to her.

"It's not much but we make do with what we have."

"Cream, you know you're a very brave girl," Amy said smiling to the young rabbit. Amy followed Cream, looking around she could see many people that she didn't recognize. She smiled as she saw a bunch of kids run past playing tag, _"It's the end of the world and kids are still kids,"_ she thought to herself.

Amy stopped as she spotted Vanilla, seeing as Cream had stopped as well she knew that the girl had seen her as well.

"Mother!!" she cried tears rolling down her face, Vanilla looked round, the smile that appeared on her face could light up a room, within seconds the two were embracing in a loving reunion.

"How?" Vanilla asked smothering her only daughter in kisses. Cream smiled before pointing to Amy.

"Midnight Rose saved me," she replied, Vanilla looked up and noticed Amy for the first time and before Amy could blink Vanilla had her in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much I don't know how I could ever repay you!" she cried not releasing the girl. Amy smiled patting the women on the back.

"Don't worry about it, glad I could help." Amy replied feeling a little bit uncomfortable with all the body contact. Vanilla released Amy and pulled Cream into another hug.

"Come girls, you must be hungry," Cream nodded whilst Amy stood there spacing out.

"Food?" Amy asked shyly, Vanilla looked at her giving her a warm smile before she pushed both girls into her underground, home. Amy looked around the "house" as Vanilla walked into the kitchen area; the house was small and made of mud but unlike usual mud huts this one had technology, a small TV, a cooking stove/microwave and a light that hung from the ceiling. Looking to her left Amy found the bathroom and to her right Amy found two sleeping bags.

Vanilla came back with three salads making Amy's mouth drool. Amy sat at the table in the seat Cream indicated for her as she went about setting the table. Vanilla placed the salads on the table and the three began to eat. Amy picked up the fork that Cream had given her. She tried to hold it but her hands were still injured as well as the rest of her body making it hard for her to get a steady grip on the fork. She stabbed at the salad with the fork mumbling small curses as the food refused to sit on the fork. Amy's shoulder slumped before she dropped the fork choosing to eat with her hands.

"Dear don't eat with your hands like that, go wash them first," Vanilla said with compassion see as the girl couldn't use the fork. Amy nodded before she walked to the bathroom. She locked the door as she took off her gloves to examine her hands, they were bloody and sore, Amy ran them under the water enjoying the cold sensation the water provided, she placed her gloves back on and washed them as she didn't want the others to see her wounds.

Amy returned to the table and began tucking into the food, she gobbled it down greedily, as tears of joy come to her eyes. Cream gave her a sad smile knowing that it had probably been a while since the girl had anything good to eat.

Vanilla watched the girl before she pushed her plate towards her ignoring Amy's protests as she gave Amy her food. She smiled as Amy took her food very appreciatively and left the table walking into the bathroom. Amy and Cream could hear water running in the background.

"They did that to you a lot didn't they?" Cream asked breaking the silence. Amy stared at Cream not sure what she was asking. Neither of the girls noticed as Vanilla made her way back into the room, "What he was about to do to me..... He said he did it to you too?" Cream tried again hoping that Midnight Rose wouldn't be offended. Vanilla stood in the background not wanting to hear what they were going to do to her daughter, but her legs refused to move as Cream continued, "They didn't just beat you, they........they....." trailed off Cream tears in her eyes as she couldn't finish couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Rape," Amy supplied at Cream's nod she continued, "yes they did that to me a lot, as well as the beatings," Amy said nonchalantly, looking at Cream she added, "But it was just a way to control me, it meant nothing to either of us. Besides Elmer's dead now; no need to dwell in the past," Amy said choosing to end the conversation there, not wanting to go through it again. Vanilla gasped drawing there attention to her, tears were rolling down her face. _"Who could do that to a child?"_ she thought to herself before she walked over to the girls pulling them both into a hug.

"Come Midnight Rose I have drawn you a bath," she said as she led Amy to the bathroom, "Thank you," at Amy's look she continued, "Thank you for saving my daughter from that, I am sorry that you had to go through that but if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

Amy nodded to her showing her thanks before Vanilla left to give the girl some privacy. Amy looked to the bath making sure that the door was tightly locked she began to peel off her body suit after retracting her helmet.

Amy smiled in content as she lowered her body into the warm water; she began to wash all the dried blood off of her. She was playing with the hair braid and locket before her thoughts turned to that day at Ruby Park. After an hour Amy got out of the bath, for the first time in a year she felt clean. She walked over to the mirror looking at her face; she gingerly touched her face as she had forgotten what she looked like. She touched her reflection. _"Worthless Demon!!!"_ her mind snarled at her as she sharply removed her hand from the image, turning she dried herself off and pulled her body suit on but not before she magical cleansed it; she didn't want to feel dirty again. She pushed her helmet button before she exited the bathroom. Looking around the room she put herself on alert as she soon learned that Vanilla had more guests.

Shadow watched Midnight Rose as she emerged from the bathroom. He turned back to Sonic who was enjoying the meal Vanilla had placed in front of him. Tails and Cream where playing cards at the end of the table.

Amy sat down next to Cream watching her and Tails play poker. She laughed as Tails jumped up, exclaiming his win with a hand full of aces only to be beaten by Cream and her royal flush.

Shadow had moved to sit next to Tails.

"What do you say Midnight Rose, up for a game?" he asked smirking at her, Amy couldn't help but smirk back.

"Deal me in kid," she said turning to Tails. The played for a couple of hands before Sonic had decided to join in. All the heroes became frustrated as Cream seemed to be winning most of the hands. Sonic and Tails laughed as Vanilla brought them some drinks, while Shadow sat glaring at Midnight Rose. Amy however had a neutral face on showing no emotion what so ever.

After a while Amy stood up and started looking around the room, she stopped however as something caught her eye. Walking forward she saw a small wooden frame, she attentively picked up the frame looking at the picture in the frame.

"That's a picture of all our friends," Sonic said from behind her, Amy turned and handed him the picture. "See, this here is me and Tails, Cream and Shadow and there's Knuckles you met him last year, that's Rouge and Simone and that's....... that's..........." Sonic said trailing off tears coming to his eyes as he pointed to Amy.

"That's Amy," Shadow said from behind him, Amy turned, this is not what she was expecting, did they miss her? _"No they just want someone around to use, they never loved you,"_ she thought sadly as she looked to the picture, she bared her teeth as she saw Simone. She looked at some of the other pictures growling as she came across a photo of Shadow and Simone hugging, not giving Shadow's annoyed look any thought, she clenched her fists as she turned walking past the others.

"Tell us about your friends," Cream asked her innocently not knowing the distraught emotions her innocent question brought with her.

"I don't have any, I thought I did but they betrayed me," she whispered looking to the ceiling blinking away the tears she refused to let fall.

Cream looked at her with sympathy she was about to speak but Amy beat her to it.

"Well thank you for the food and bath it was..... Fantastic though I must be taking my leave," Amy said as she was about to walk past the others only to stop as Sonic zoomed in front of her blocking her path.

"Wait, where will you go?" asked Sonic hoping that he could convince her to stay.

"I don't know, but I can't stay here, Zero will come for me," she said pushing past Sonic.

"We'll protect you," Sonic said determined to make her stay. Amy stopped in her tracks to consider their offer.

_"You're not worth it, you're just putting people in danger,"_ a malicious voice whispered to her in her head. She shook her head and was about to make her way to the door when it opened and two voices were heard.

"Well we would have made it back quicker if you had followed my directions rather then taking your short cut!" Amy identified the voice to be Rouge's, relaxing her composure but still being on guard.

"I told you I don't need directions, we made it back didn't we," a voice replied, _"Knuckles,"_ Amy thought chuckling in her mind.

"What is it with men and asking for directions............. oh hello....... Cream!!" cried Rouge as she entered and saw Cream and Amy. She push past Sonic drawing Cream into a hug.

"But how?" asked Knuckles looking around the room his eyes came to rest on Amy.

"Midnight Rose here saved her," Sonic said answering his question; Amy nodded before she made her way out through the door.

"Wait, please you don't have to leave!" Sonic called after her Amy turned to wave her good bye before her ears twitched and her senses went wild, turning she saw the reason. Simone.

Simone was walking to Cream's house having just got back, the next thing she knew she was on the ground a dagger placed at her throat.

"TRAITOR!!" Amy snarled at her, surprising Simone.

"Whoa hey Midnight Rose that's Simone she's a good guy!" Sonic cried trying to pull Midnight Rose off of her.

"She is a traitor! she works for Zero," she snarled not looking to Sonic.

"I thought you said Zero doesn't use spies," Shadow said as he walked over to the girl.

"He doesn't," Amy replied he eyes looking towards Shadow without turning her head.

"Then how can she be a traitor!" cried Sonic trying to talk sense into her.

"She didn't betray you, she betrayed me, isn't that right Simone?" she snarled dangerously to Simone as she pushed her dagger closer to her, breaking the skin.

"I don't even know who you are," Simone cried.

"LIAR!!! You spent the whole year torturing me," Amy growled out between her gritted teeth. She felt herself skid as she was kicked off of Simone by Shadow. All the commotion had brought a crowd, Amy jumped as a G.U.N. agent fired at her catching her in the shoulder.

"You're taking her side again............. So be it," Amy said as her image faded from view.

"Where did she go?" shouted the G.U.N. agent, Sonic's shoulders slumped as Cream cried on Tails's shoulder. Midnight Rose was their friend wasn't she?

Amy reappeared at the side of a lake, the area was beautiful and tranquil. She stood staring at the water, before she ripped the locket off from around her neck and she held it in her hand she pulled her arm back to throw the piece of junk away.

She threw but her hand refused to release the locket, she fell to her knees and began pounding the ground with her fist, rain poured all around her. Cautiously she opened the locket as a project of her photos met her eye, she clicked on one; it was a photo of the night of the meteorite shower. Amy pressed the helmet button retracting it back into her suit, she looked at the picture a smile was on her face as she was being held by Shadow, she snarled before she forcibly closed the pendent and placed it around her neck not having the heart to part with her Hidden Heart.

Shadow was talking to Rouge and Knuckles about what they had learnt on their surveillance missions, but his mind kept wondering back to Midnight Rose and Amy, last year she died. He growled at the thought.

"You okay hun?" Rouge asked seeing as he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, Shadow grunted in response, "You're thinking about Amy aren't you," Shadow turned to glare at her before he pushed past her, "SHADOW WAIT!!!"

"Chaos Control!" he shouted before he too disappeared. Shadow reappeared at the lake. It was the place he came to when he needed to think. He stopped in his tracks as he saw that someone had beaten him to the peaceful spot, "Midnight Rose?" he whispered. His eyes widened seeing that she wasn't wearing her helmet. He hid behind a bush, not able to see her face and listened as she sang.

Amy looked towards the moon, her heart had grown cold and lonely, she opened her mouth and sang the song that she had come to call her song.

Zero was walking towards Amy's cell a smirk plastered on his face as he remembered the fight he had just returned from, 400 people had died that day because of him. He entered her room.

"Hey sweetie sorry I'm late I was................ RARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHERE IS SHE!!!" he bellowed when he discovered she her cell empty.

_"And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
_

Shadow listened as she finished her song. Unconsciously he had come out of his hiding place and was walking towards her. His hand was reaching out to her.

"Midnight Rose," he whispered catching her attention. Amy froze her helmet wasn't up, tears rolling down her face she slowly turned to face Shadow.

Shadow watched as she turned towards him; his eyes widened as he saw her face.

"AMY!!!" he cried before he enveloped her into a hug. Amy stood shocked, this was not what she was expecting, feeling Shadow tighten his grasp she warily returned the embrace.

Shadow began to cry tears of joy, she was alive, Amy was alive. He held her at arms length to get a good look at her. She was crying.

"Why?" she whispered thinking about what he had done to her "I thought you loved me?"

Shadow looked at her, his eyes blurry as he was now openly crying.

"I DO LOVE YOU!!! I never stopped loving you!" he cried into her shoulder, he felt Amy place her hand on his head.

"Then why did you....... and then you and Simone," Amy cried pushing him away.

"Amy there is nothing going on between me and her!" he cried trying to explain.

"LIAR!! She told me herself, when she visited me in that hell hole, she thinks you're great in bed," Amy whispered not being able to bring herself to look at him.

"Amy, I never slept with Simone, I don't even like her," he replied begging her to believe him.

"But at Ruby Park?"

"Amy she fell and kissed me, there was nothing behind it," he replied cutting her off.

"Then why did you lie to me?!" she cried hugging herself and turning away.

"Amy we thought it was for the best, you were injured and Simone said it was her birthday...."

"So that's what she meant......" Amy whispered trailing off; Amy began to cry harder "HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!!" she cried up to the heavens. "She set me up!" Amy cried into her hands.

Shadow pulled Amy into his hug letting her cry on him. She thought about what she had been through, suddenly she started to glow pink. Shadow's eyes widened as Amy unconsciously passed her memories with Simone into him, he snarled as he saw Simone electrocute and beat Amy.

Amy's eyes widen as she realized what she had accidentally done, making her cry harder as she heard Shadow cry for her. After a while Shadow looked at Amy her eyes were closed, Shadow thought about what he had seen and the song she had sung earlier. He kissed the top of her head and whispered to her.

"You're not worthless Rose and I missed you every day, we all missed you."

"I missed you too," she whispered to him startling him, she looked up at him and pulled him into a kiss.

Simone walked around Zero's base from here she could hear Zero throwing a fit, she smirked as she made her way to the god of destruction.

"You lost her didn't you? Shame looks like it's game over for you, I played my part," Simone said taking a seat in one of the hovering chairs. Zero looked at the fox with disgust before a smirk crossed his features.

"Oh Simone, this is just level 2," he said thinking about Amy.

Shadow and Amy where making their way back to the underground hideout Amy had told Shadow what had happened during her time held hostage. Shadow felt his blood boil as she described what she had suffered through and how lonely she felt. He made a silent vow never to let anything hurt her again. She told him about her past and how she was treated and about her magical abilities, holding out her hand she demonstrated.

"Coke," she said smiling as the drink appeared; she smiled some more as she noticed the drink had two straws, stopping she and Shadow drank.

"Shadow.... There is something else too....." Amy said not sure how to tell him, Shadow looked to her as she sighed. "Shadow, I'm immortal...... That's how I survived all the torture and how I lived a year with out food or water," Shadow looked at her shocked before pulling her into a tight embrace. He knew what is was like not being able to die, he himself was everlasting. He rubbed her back as he felt her cry onto his shoulders.

As they reached the entrance to the underground lair Amy hesitated and replaced her helmet, Shadow noticed this and squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Wait here," Shadow said as he Chaos Controlled out of sight only to return five minuets later with the others.

"Shadow what's going on?" Sonic asked till he noticed Midnight Rose, he smiled towards her and was surprised when she smiled back.

"Simone is a traitor," Shadow replied coldly.

"What? But Simone is our friend," Knuckles said turning to Shadow before glaring at Midnight Rose, Amy glared back at him.

"Shadow how can we be sure?" Sonic asked turning to his friend, Shadow turned to Amy and nodded; she sighed and looked to the ground as everyone's attention was now solely focused on her. Slowly Amy pressed the retract button on her suit as her helmet withdrew from her head. The others looked on shocked, not believing what they were seeing.

"Amy?" Sonic asked his voice cracking a bit, Amy looked to him and nodded giving him a small smile. A giant smile broke out on Sonic's face as he pulled the other hedgehog into a hug. The others stood shocked before they too joined in on the hug, Rouge dragged Knuckles who only put up a mild resistance before he gave her an embrace.

"But how? Simone said........" Tails started before he was cut off by Shadow

"Simone was lying," he said his eyes burning into Sonic's. Sonic looked to Amy and felt his blood boil Simone was their friend. They had accepted her into their hearts and how does she repay them by putting one of their own through hell as well as devastating the others.

"That song you sang......." Cream trailed off tears in her eyes. Amy smiled sadly at the rabbit before nodding to the unasked question. Cream felt tears come to her eyes as she threw herself at Amy pulling the taller girl in to a fierce hug.

"I'm so sorry Amy, we all missed you so much, we never forgot you, please believe me!" she cried into her shoulder. Shadow smiled knowing what Cream was talking about having heard the song. Sonic and the others stood confused, not understanding.

"Of course I believe you Cream, I missed you all as well!" she cried hugging the younger girl.

Simone arrived back in time to see this. She stood shocked and silently cursed before she disappeared into the shadows unseen.


	5. Final Battle

Daffy here with the final chapter.

**Final Battle**

Amy and the others were on their way back to the underground lair when suddenly the ground started shaking.

"What's going on?!" Sonic shouted over the rumble. The underground lair opened up from the side revealing Eggman, his robots and an army of G.U.N. agents.

"Hedgehog what's going on....... Amy aren't you dead?!" Eggman shouted running over to the heroes. Amy ignored his question as she was looking to the sky, something was about to go down and she did not like the looks of it.

"NO!!! YOU CAN'T!!!" she screamed into the sky as she realized what was happening. She turned and started running towards the direction that the innocents were living in, "DON'T DO IT!!! PLEASE!!!" she screamed tears rolling down her eyes.

"AMY!! What's going on!!" Sonic yelled watching Amy. Amy ran but knew it was a futile attempt, within the next 5 seconds the underground sanctuary was destroyed along with the thousands of people who were taking refuge there. The explosion forced all the heroes to go flying, destroying half of the Eggbots as well as injuring G.U.N. agents.

Amy stood in place unaffected by the explosion, she collapsed to her knees, "No......" she whispered.

The others stood up and looked towards their home that had now been destroyed along with the rest of their friends.

"NO MOTHER!!!!" cried Cream as she ran towards the catastrophe only to be pulled back by Amy who was now whispering words of sorrow into the young rabbits ear. Tails came forward and Amy gave Cream to him, he let her cry on his shoulder. Amy stood up looking towards the destruction. She turned sharply as she heard the safety switches being turned off of G.U.N.s weapons and scowled seeing that they were being aimed at her.

"What do you think you're doing!!" yelled Sonic, "Lower your weapons, Amy is not our enemy!"

"She led him to us! She is a traitor, OPEN FIRE!!" an agent shouted as he and his men aimed and began shooting at the pink hedgehog.

"NO!!!!!" Shadow, Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails and Cream screamed as they watched as the lasers and bullets ripped apart Amy's skin. Amy stood wide eyed before she began coughing up some blood and bullets. She looked at her body that was now bullet riddled before looking back at the astonish witnesses.

"Oww. Man immortality sucks," she said as she felt the blood pouring from her open wounds. Shadow smiled before he pounced on her pulling her into a hug, the others mouths were on the floor, before they too smiled at the horrible miracle. Shadow and Amy pulled apart however at the sound of evil laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Life just hates you doesn't it Amy? Well now it's time for level 2 of this game," Zero said from in front of them the creatures again fell from the sky as G.U.N., Team Sonic and Eggman prepared themselves for the battle ahead. Zero jump up to the sky watching as the battle begun.

Amy jumped to the front line and blasted the creatures with her fire ball while Sonic and Shadow were using the power of Chaos to fight. Knuckles was protecting Cream as Tails started blasting the creatures with his ray gun. Rouge was using an areal advantage in attacking the octopus like creatures, dodging through their slimy grasps.

The battle was fierce however the heroes held their own. Amy manage to destroy many with her attacks, but she was starting to weaken from lack of blood, she still hadn't healed from the shooting. She fell to the ground and braced herself for the attack of a charging mammoth only the attack never came, looking up she saw Sonic standing there offering his hand to her.

"CHAOS BLAST!!" shouted Shadow as he destroyed one of the mammoths.

Knuckles was pounding the creatures a smirk on his face as he destroyed one.

"MR KNUCKLES LOOK OUT!!!" shouted Cream, but it was too late as one of the wasp like creatures impaled Knuckles onto his stinger. Rouge turned around at Cream's call just in time to witness the event.

"NO KNUCKLES!!" she screamed as she charged at the wasp like creature killing it, she bent down and pulled Knuckles onto her lap.

"Hey don't worry a... about me," he said as he chocked on his blood, Rouge was openly crying. She hugged Knuckles.

"You can't leave me Knuckles.... I love you!" she cried, Knuckles looked to her.

"I l....love y-you too..." Knuckles said closing his eyes.

Amy looked around to see Rouge and Knuckles on the ground, _"NO!"_ she thought. She ran to them and crouched down besides Knuckles.

"Hold on Knuckles," she said placing her hands over him. Her hands started to glow pink, Knuckles back arched as his eyes snapped open. Looking down to his chest he could see that he was healed.

"Wha... omf!" he cried as he was enveloped in a hug by Rouge who was still crying.

"You're alive, thank Amy! You're alive!" cried Rouge in happiness.

Amy had returned to fighting the creatures and healing all those she could

Zero was becoming annoyed, not only were their forces pushing his army back, but Amy was down their mocking him by winning. He growled and charged for her.

Amy turned around to receive a punch in the gut and felt herself floating in Zero's hold. She snarled baring her teeth trying to break free from his grasp.

Shadow and Sonic both turned to see a bright light, squinting they could see that it was Zero with Amy, growling they both made a jump for them only to fall through a portal. Rouge and Knuckles saw the portal, looking to each other they nodded as they began making their way to the portal. Knuckles jumped being caught by Rouge who flew them both in through the portal.

Zero and the others emerged in a black void. Amy threw her head forward only to drive it back in a head butt making Zero release his hold on her.

Amy jumped away and stood face to face with Zero.

"Why do you bother fighting Amy? For your friends, the ones who broke your heart, the ones who left you to me?!" Zero taunted. "They don't care about you, they never have!"

"That's not true, we love Amy!" shouted Sonic as he revealed himself along with Shadow. Amy smiled to them before returning her attention to Zero.

"Love? Don't make me laugh, all you did was make her cry and break her heart. That day I took her, she was already broken and didn't care whether I killed her or not," Zero replied tauntingly towards the three hedgehogs.

Amy's shoulders slumped remembering that she had broke that day. Sonic and Shadow looked to Amy sadly, their hearts breaking for her and their minds filled with guilt over what she had been put through because of them.

Zero laughed and pointed his hand towards Amy making her fall to the ground gripping her head in pain.

"Amy!" Sonic cried, Shadow felt his blood boil and charged towards Zero only to be thrown back by an unseen force field.

"Shadow!" screamed Sonic before he too charged at Zero, the result being he landed on Shadow.

Zero smirked and began walking towards Amy. Amy was on the floor clawing at her neck.

"Aww did we forget about the collar I put on you last year huh?" mocked Zero.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed as the pain intensified.

Shadow and Sonic stood up preparing to charge again before a figure blocked their path.

"Simone!" growled Shadow.

"Oh Shadow, how could you like a filthy Demon like Amy? She isn't even a virgin," cooed Simone, Sonic gasped at this revelation. His gaze turning dark as he looked towards Amy who was crouched on the floor tearing at her skin, feeling murderous intentions bubbly up inside him against those who had dared to touch Amy. In the shadows Rouge and Knuckles stood in shock. Rouge felt sick and vowed to make Zero pay. Knuckles had always thought of Amy as a sister, he felt his blood boil at the thought of someone forcing themselves on her.

Amy was trapped in a world of pain her vision was becoming blurry around the edges, memories rushed through her head. Her emotions overpowered her, fear, anger, sadness, loneliness and lastly a numbness that made her insides wretch. She needed an outlet and she need it now, her mouth shut as she refused to scream any more, she stood up on shaky legs and turned towards her friends and once again she began to sing.

_"Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

Zero smirked a sickening smile while Simone looked back in disgust.

"Argh again with the song, how pathetic," she said rolling her eyes. Sonic and the others listened to the song feeling their hearts wrench, the song was beautiful and yet so sad to them. Amy sang in an angelic voice putting all her heart into the song.

_"Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

Simone turned seeing that they were distracted and launched an attack, She kick Sonic back and then charged for Shadow. Shadow blocked the attack, and delivered a swift kick to her midsection, Simone smiled before she charged again.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

Sonic stood up and charged for Simone only for her to jump back, making him crash into Shadow. Shadow growled and pushed Sonic off of him.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted as he began a barrage of attacks. Simone dodged every blast and kicked Shadow in the face sending him skidding to the side. She turned only to find Sonic's shoe in her stomach. She started fighting Sonic. She grabbed his leg stopping his kick in mid-air, she began twirling Sonic around, seeing Shadow out of the corner of her eye she released Sonic sending him towards Shadow, Shadow dodged the flying hedgehog only to receive a double kick to the stomach while he was in mid-air.

_  
"Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

Simone stood over Sonic only to receive a pair of white boots to the face sending her flying.

"Rouge glad you could join us, Where's that Knuckleheaded boyfriend of yours," as Simone said this she received a kick to the back that sent her sprawling along the floor.

"Knuckles, didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls," she said tauntingly towards the red echidna. Knuckles humph at her before jumping to the left to avoid the attack aimed at him.

_"And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..."_

Zero had been watching the battle between Simone and the others for some time. He snarled becoming impatient with the match and decided it was his turn, he turned towards Simone open his palm only to quickly squeeze it shut tight.

Simone was charging Rouge before she stopped in her tracks, looking down she could feel blood dripping from her body. She turned seeing Zero looking to her, a malicious grin on his face.

Simone was suddenly engulfed in a black fire, he skin melting as the others watched, before she even had a chance to scream her body was disintegrated.

_"Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

The others turned to Zero sickened by what he had done, but before they could comment Zero suddenly disappeared from sight suddenly reappearing in front of Rouge who was now crouched over his arm coughing up blood.

"Rouge!!" screamed Knuckles as he charged towards Zero only to bounce off of his force field, Zero smirked before he disappeared again reappearing in midair his legs embedded in Knuckles as he was thrown to the ground from the force of the kick.

Sonic and Shadow both charged at Zero, Shadow threw a Chaos spear at Zero only for it to bounce off of the force field, before both he and Sonic were thrown back from it. Shadow was thrown into his own attack.

"HAHAHAHA, Pathetic creatures, can't even break through the force field!!" Zero laughed manically at them.

Shadow stood forcing his legs to stand "You won't get away with this Zero! We will stop you!"

"Stop me? Ha! Even without the pink goddesses power I can defeat you!! Good bye pests!!"

Amy's head snapped up as she heard this, she saw as Zero aimed for her friends.

"No..... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed drawing everyone's attention to her. Shakily Amy stood to her feet her face filled with hate and determination, her eyes bored straight into Zero's as her body emitted a pink glow.

The dark void around them suddenly became a white void.

"WHAT! HOW!?" screamed Zero looking around before his gaze returned to Amy who was slowly walking towards him. Zero became nervous but hid it beneath his cocky and evil exterior. He charged at Amy only for her to disappear, he looked around for her frantically.

"Looking for me" Amy said coolly, she was standing back to back with him. Zero spun aiming a punch behind him only to come face to face with nothing.

"Losing your cool are we?" Amy said mockingly to him. Zero growled before he charged at her again.

Sonic and the others watched on in awe, was this really their Amy? The sweet little girl who always needed saving.

Zero roared at Amy as he skidded away from her; being carried away by the momentum of her kick. Looking around a devious smirk played on his lips. Standing up he threw a fire ball towards Amy who dodged it with ease.

"You missed," she taunted.

"Depends what I was aiming for," Amy's eyes widened as she realized who Zero's real target was, turning she dashed towards her friends. She protected them from the blast, but took the full brunt of the attack. The attack knocked her away from her friends.

Shadow began running towards Amy only to stop in his tracks as he saw Zero place his foot on her chest.

Amy was hurt, badly hurt. She couldn't defend herself when Zero started violently kicking her midsection. She looked to her side seeing her friends calling to her.

"AMY! AMES! Come on you can do it!" Amy felt her eyes close as she coughed up more blood as Zero repeatedly thrashed his foot into her midsection. In Amy's mind she saw all of her friends smile at her, she saw Vanilla, Cheese and Vector and Espio, Charmy and Big, she saw Eggman and then she saw people she didn't know, they were smiling to her, she saw the Sonic team, Cream, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Sonic and lastly Shadow.

Amy's eyes snapped open as she gave an all mighty yell using her power she threw Zero off of her. She stood up and stared at him, a stare that Zero returned before they both charged at each other. An all mighty shock wave was let out throwing her friends back. Amy's fist emerged through Zero's back, his smirk disappeared.

"You...... You...." he stuttered.

"I took your immortality away," she replied not looking at his face. Zero's body was engulfed in a white light as his body slowly disintegrated. He smiled as he whispered something in Amy's ear, Amy looked shocked.

"You're lying!" she screeched.

"Have I ever lied to you," he said as he disappeared forever. Amy stood and slowly turned, making her way to her friends. Shadow and Sonic had seen the whole thing while Rouge and Knuckles were out cold, Amy stood before them and held her hand out in front of her.

"I love you all," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Rose what's the matter what is going on?" Shadow asked a hint of worry etched in his voice. Amy pulled Shadow into a hug and whispered in his ear.

"We will meet again, sayonara Shadow the hedgehog," Amy said as she pushed Shadow back watching as all her friends bodies began to fade.

Shadow's eyes widened as he fell only to emerge back onto the now empty battle field, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Shadow, what did she say?!" Sonic asked with a hint of urgency. Shadow turned his head towards Sonic before replying.

"Good bye," he whispered.

Amy was still in the void.

"One last thing to do for the world," Amy spun around screaming as she used the last of her energy.

Shadow and Sonic were looking around all the damage, Rouge and Knuckles had since then awoken and were standing by the hedgehogs along with Cream and Tails they had just finished filling them in on what had happened when they all heard a voice in their heads.

"Good luck! This is for you, never stop believing, and please be happy. We will meet again!"

With that the six of them felt themselves falling. The feeling of peace and happiness came over them and they felt loved. When the next opened their eyes, they were back in station square, the place was filled with people who had long since been dead, looking around Shadow caught sight of a newspaper.

July 15th the day it all started, looking up to the sky he smiled as tears came to his eyes as well as the rest of the groups eyes. Amy had turned back time giving them back their lives as well as their loved ones. Everything was back to normal; everything except, that Amy was no longer around.

Amy was in the void on the ground her body shaking as she remembered what Zero had told her, taking her heart pendent she enchanted it whispering.

"My hidden heart will reveal to me the truth."

Amy felt her body jerk as her bones reformed. Her quills and fur shrunk into her body only to be replaced by delicate unblemished skin, she blinked feeling her eyes go blurry. She was left panting as she collapsed to the floor.

When Amy next awoke, she couldn't remember anything. Looking up she saw a plump man standing in front of her with an orange moustache.

"Hello little girl are you lost?" he asked her kindly, Amy nodded to him.

"What's your name," he asked smiling to her, Amy thought for a second only to gasp as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I-I don't know, I don't know who I am!" she cried gripping her head. The man bent down and pulled her into a hug rubbing her back to make her feel more relaxed.

"There, there. Don't worry about it, you can stay with me until you figure it out. It would be nice to have company around the house again now that my wife has left me and taken the kids," the man said sadly to her, Amy nodded feeling very sorry for the man. She smiled to him happy as he smiled back at her.

"Well you can't go around without a name, so until you remember, who you are, I shall call you...... Maria," the man said smiling.

"Maria.... I love it, thank you!" she cried happily giving the man a hug.

"Well Maria follow me and we shall get you all settled in," the man said kindly as he returned the hug.

"Who are you sir," Amy asked shyly as she realized he never introduced himself.

"Oh how rude of me, I am Dr Gerald Robotnik," The man replied as Amy followed him inside catching sight of her reflection; she reached up to touch her gorgeous flowing blond hair and stared at her ocean blue eyes before quickly turning to follow Dr Robotnik.

The end

* * *

Well that's all for now, please review and tell me if you want me to put up a sequal hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading, Daffy out.


End file.
